More Letters Between Rangers
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Sequel to "Letters Between Rangers". The Rangers, their friends, and their enemies all writing to one another about all the chaos in their lives. DONE AT LAST!
1. Letters 156: Max & Wes

Disclaimer: Haim Saban & co. own Power Rangers, not me. And George Lucas owns Star Wars, I presume.

As a slightly belated birthday gift to… me (?) here is the beginning of the sequel to "Letters Between Rangers" a little over 2 weeks early!

And yes, a new closer for a new fic!

* * *

><p>Dear Wes,<p>

Well, yesterday was weird. But hey, at least **finally** one of our plans to hook up Merrick and Princess Shayla worked… though that sushi food fight was unexpected… as was that rainstorm… and those critics came out of nowhere… and Danny got traumatized by witnessing something… Still, overall it was a successful Ranger picnic. I'm still a little bummed the all-team Christmas party got canceled due to the White and Silver Rangers having to go on a quest to stop the villains' latest plot. Where did they even find a copy of _Star Wars_?

Your friend,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Speak for yourself. Jen slept on the couch last night and still isn't speaking to me. Apparently I was not supposed to tell anyone she likes to sing ABBA songs in the shower. I thought it was cute but Jen doesn't want to be cute. Pink Rangers are complicated but I wouldn't have her any other way.

Your friend,

Wes


	2. Letters 157: Piggy & Haley

Disclaimer: I just have many plot bunnies.

* * *

><p>Dear Haley,<p>

I think you need to tell Mike (the Magna Defender Mike, not that new guy) what we saw yesterday. Or somebody! Something needs to be done, but I'm not doing it. I'm no Power Ranger and this is clearly Power Ranger business!

Your friend,

Piggy

PS: After how we bonded after yesterday, I think we're friends now. Right?

* * *

><p>Dear Piggy,<p>

Yes, you're right. After what we saw together yesterday, we must be friends. But I don't know who to talk to! I think, despite your protests that you need to talk to one of them. You'd have a much easier time of getting ahold of them, anyway. Besides, things are still a little hectic here on Mirinoi.

Your friend,

Haley


	3. Letters 158: Dana & Vida

Again, just the plot bunnies & Twigtown Tales are mine… so far.

* * *

><p>Dear Vida,<p>

How are you doing? Not much is happening here in Mariner Bay, though I guess after yesterday that's a good thing.

Your friend,

Dana

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

The guys have been acting weird lately- Nick, Chip, and Xander. I think they're up to something, but what?

Your friend,

Vida

* * *

><p>Dear Vida,<p>

Huh. Well, without more details I don't know what they could be up to. Maybe the next time their 'weirdness' starts getting to you, you can teleport down to Mariner Bay and talk to me about it, all right?

Your friend,

Dana

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

Thanks! I'll probably be taking you up on that offer soon. Madison doesn't really care, especially since she's busy getting ready to work on Dax's movie.

Your friend,

Vida

* * *

><p>Dear Vida,<p>

Hey, what are fellow Pinks for? Kimberly can come too if she wants. I haven't seen much of her lately.

Your friend,

Dana

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

Yeah, well, she's been busy with her gymnastics studio and those nerdy web videos from another dimension.

Sincerely,

Vida

* * *

><p><span>Since it wasn't overt, I'll say it here: Vida was fibbing in that last letter. She knows EXACTLY why Kimberly has been 'out of it' these past few months (well… the review videos aren't helping, but they aren't the main issue).<span>


	4. Letters 159: Cassidy & Jessica

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also- Jessica is that TV reporter from that OO episode in case anyone's forgotten about her.

* * *

><p>Dear Jessica,<p>

Well, I heard from the Dino quartet about yesterday's chaotic picnic. I'm sorry I missed it. Anyway, I saw in last week's tabloid an article that claimed you and Mr. Hartford are back together. Any truth to that?

Your friend,

Cassidy

* * *

><p>Dear Cassidy,<p>

NO. Andrew and I are just friends. We just went to lunch to discuss business offers we had received from Dr. Cranston. We'll probably both turn him down- we already have more than enough Ranger-related chaos in our lives.

Your friend,

Jessica

PS: Wait, what happened at this picnic? No one tells me anything just because I'm on the fringes of the Ranger society… and a reporter. I'm not RITA!


	5. Letters 160: Deker & Flit

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Flit,<p>

I need to vent to someone- I want to resume my mission against Jayden! When shall the battles between the Rangers and the Nighlok resume?

Your enemy,

Deker

* * *

><p>Dear Deker,<p>

I don't know. Not since the 90s has a team lasted for over a year (SPD doesn't count…). But I'm sure the battle will resume soon enough- enjoy the peace while it lasts.

Your friend,

Flit

PS: You should have come to the picnic Saturday. It was FUN! ... Or were you not invited?


	6. Letters 161: Kat H & Vella

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the TGWTG people such as Linkara and Spoony. 

* * *

><p>Dear Vella,<p>

Rose has been avoiding my phone calls so could you get her to come? We Pinks are staging an intervention for Kimberly and her obsession with that nerdy website from another dimension. What happened at Saturday's picnic was the last straw- though seeing that guy in the brown coat and hat get Merrick and Princess Shayla together by accidentally making them cry via his ranting was priceless… I think she's been spending too much time with Billy. It'll be on the fifth at her gymnastics studio in Briarwood at noon.

Your friend,

Katherine

* * *

><p>Dear Mrs. O.,<p>

I showed Rose your e-mail and she agreed to come. But she laughed a bit at the part about Billy; I think she knows something we don't. I'm starting to regret largely staying out of Power Ranger issues though Jessica has been going around for the past few days grumbling over how different she is from Rita Skeeter.

Your friend,

Vella


	7. Letters 162: Professor P & Agent Myers

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And in case anyone's wondering… Linkara isn't a huge fan of Merrick & Princess Shayla judging from the end of his WF lecture, so yeah. XD

And Special Agent Myers is a one-episode character from LR... I'm just using him to meet my quota and because he shares a last name with the Quantum Ranger.

* * *

><p>Dear Special Agent Myers,<p>

Odd. I received a message from my future self from twenty-four years into the future. He- me- warned against attending last Saturday's picnic. Just under a week late, I'm afraid. I wonder why I shouldn't have gone?

Your friend,

Professor Phenomonus

* * *

><p>Dear Professor,<p>

I have no clue. It might be due to your 'alliance' with Boom, Phineas, Norg, and Flit led to the finale of the picnic being a snowfall of sno-cone… stuff. At least it was lime flavored and colored opposed to lemon. Anyway, it can't be anything too bad.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Myers


	8. Letters 163: Sky & Commander Stanton

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Uh-oh… drama and mystery have taken the wheel from comedy and fluff for this letter.

* * *

><p>Dear Commander Stanton,<p>

Something fishy is going on ever since the picnic. Doggie's grumpy, Isinia's confused about why her husband is grumpy, and I found Kat crying in a closet yesterday. Kat never cries! And Bridge keeps bumping into things; later today I'm dragging him to the eye doctor to see if he needs glasses. Jack, Z, and Syd are as confused as I am.

Your friend,

Sky

* * *

><p>Dear Sky,<p>

Huh. I'm afraid I don't have a clue what could be going on. Although the girl Lost Galaxy Rangers think that Bridge would be 'utterly adorable' with glasses when I mentioned that detail to them.

Your friend,

Commander Stanton


	9. Letters 164: Angela 3 & Mr Collins

Okay… repeat of the chess incident. I tack on something to a letter and everyone goes crazy over it. Not that I mind; Bridge WOULD be utterly adorable with glasses.

Disclaimer: Actually, now that I think about it, Bridge totally would have worn glasses for at least one scene if I owned Power Rangers.

And I'm going back to 'sincerely'... I was hoping for a different parter for each letters fic but... meh. Sincerely is good enough, though I think from here on out I will vary it more often.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Collins,<p>

Ethan and I really enjoyed the latest game the video game subdivision of Bio-tech released. Thanks for letting us nerds play the demo at the picnic last week!

Sincerely,

Angela

* * *

><p>Dear Angela,<p>

It's no trouble… it's been nice working again. But now I'm balancing life and work much better, thankfully. And we're working out a contract with Dax for video game adaptations of his Animaria movies. It's a tough sell; he's convinced all video games based off movies, in his words, 'suck'.

Sincerely,

Mr. Collins


	10. Letters 165: Spike & Marah

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And raise your hand if you can't remember the proper hair/personality and name combination for these two.

* * *

><p>Dear Marah,<p>

I hear your sister has pink hair. Could you introduce us?

Sincerely,

Spike

* * *

><p>Dear Spike,<p>

I don't even know- oh, wait. Cam says you're Skull's son but he's confused how you got this email. And besides, you're kind of young for my sister, sorry.

Sincerely,

Marah


	11. Letters 166: Jindrax & Toxica

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Star Wars.

* * *

><p>Dear Toxica,<p>

Hey… um, I was wondering if we could have our own little picnic sometime soon. The seventh sound good to you?

Yours,

Jindrax

* * *

><p>Dear Jindrax,<p>

Sure, sounds like fun. The park in Briarwood as usual, since it's like the only place we can hang out without people freaking out? Ah, well, we can sort out the details later. And we can laugh at how the other villains tried to make their own Death Star. I told you that sending them the _Star Wars_ movies would result in some major laughs!

Your friend,

Toxica


	12. Letters 167: Hicks & Toby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And I gave Hicks & Vasquez the first names of George & Valerie because they didn't get canon ones.

* * *

><p>Dear Toby,<p>

Hey, could you send over Vida to DJ for my and Valerie's wedding? We'd pay and everything. I think she'd be a great source of musical entertainment at the reception. Also… Corinth apparently has a JKP that will be offering some of the food. We're not asking how or why.

Sincerely,

George Hicks

* * *

><p>Dear George,<p>

I talked to Vida and she thinks it's a great idea. Apparently Madison keeps bugging her that the guys are acting weird so she'd enjoy the break from Briarwood. I'll be sending over the form as an attachment to this email. Anyway, congratulations on your upcoming wedding!

Sincerely,

Toby Slambrook


	13. Letters 168: Aisha & Master Phant

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And yeah… the random subplots are starting to pop back up. Uh-oh.

* * *

><p>Dear Master Phant,<p>

This might sound weird, but there's an elephant at the reserve that's been depressed ever since her arrival. We've tried pretty much everything we can think of… you have a strong bond with elephants (we tried Alyssa at Cole's suggestion but the connection wasn't strong enough) so maybe you could help?

Sincerely,

Aisha

* * *

><p>Dear Aisha,<p>

I'd be more than willing to help out a fellow elephant, so to speak. I'll be over tomorrow afternoon.

Sincerely,

Master Phant


	14. Letters 169: Alice & General McKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Also, I promise the picnic subplots will return within the next few letters.

* * *

><p>Dear General McKnight,<p>

I was wondering if you could help me with a small issue. Eric is scaring off a friend of mine… a friend who could end up being a boyfriend if he stops scaring him. Any ideas?

Sincerely,

Alice

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

Talk to Taylor. She might be able to talk her husband into some sense. If that fails… well, try Wes. Or both. Eric can be stubborn. Though, Alice, you might want to make sure that this boy is on the up and up, just in case Eric isn't being merely overprotective.

Sincerely,

General McKight


	15. Letters 170: Archerina & Alpha 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Star Trek, Star Wars, or Stargate. Or TGWTG.

* * *

><p>Dear Alpha 6,<p>

If you could, please send the Evil Alliance any seasons of _Star Trek_ you can obtain. Just in case our _Star_ _Wars_ related plots fail, and we want to watch something new. _Star Trek_ sounds good.

Sincerely,

Archerina

* * *

><p>Dear Archerina,<p>

Sorry. The few people who do own _Star Trek_ seasons won't give them up. But I was able to collect the full set of _Stargate SG-1_ DVDs. Will that do?

Sincerely,

Alpha 6

* * *

><p>Dear Alpha 6,<p>

I guess so. Thanks. We'll start watching them tonight.

Sincerely,

Archerina

* * *

><p>Dear Archerina,<p>

You're welcome! It was a pity you guys couldn't come to the picnic last month. I think you would have liked it.

Sincerely,

Alpha 6

PS: But if you're really curious about _Star Trek_, Kimberly mentioned to Kendrix last week that someone named the Nostalgia Critic doing a _Star Trek_ month.

* * *

><p><span>I'm totally imagining that later Alpha 6 mentions to one of the Lost Galaxy Rangers that he sent the villains the complete set of Stargate SG-1 DVDs and that person doing a double-take when they realize what Alpha 6 said.<span>


	16. Letters 171: Xander & Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. *sniffle*

Hard to believe it's just been under a year since I came up with this idea… wow.

And yes, I brought back the picnic. YAY! And it broke the 'a' streak.

* * *

><p>Dear Kira,<p>

I was wondering if we could mix up some teams and see how well the jumbled teams work together- you know, like how Adam, Tori, you, Bridge, and I fought against Thrax and co. in 2007. I think it'd be cool. And because Wes banned me and Ronny from hosting any more races in the galaxy.

Your fellow Ranger,

Xander

* * *

><p>Dear Xander,<p>

You're crazy but Conner and Dr. O. think it's a brilliant idea. Oh brother… but Dr. O. says to wait until Leap Day since he doesn't think it's wise to distract the Pinks from the upcoming Valentine's Day celebrations. I think that's a smart move considering Kim's plan… even if Dr. O. doesn't know about it.

Your friend,

Kira

PS: And do you know why Bridge has suddenly decided to crash at my and Trent's place? He keeps mumbling to himself about 'Romeo and Juliet' but whenever we ask him about him and Z he looks at us funny and says they're fine. He also keeps saying 'that Krybot of a picnic' under his breath so we think it has to do with the picnic last month.


	17. Letters 172: Sam & Gem

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Also, if you guys get bored, read my HPJ fics. Trust me, they've been getting good.

* * *

><p>Dear Gem,<p>

It was weird seeing my future self today. Sky wanted to talk to him and Jack. Doggie has canceled the annual Valentine Day's ball to Syd's extreme displeasure. But for Sky even more importantly than calming down his enraged girlfriend was figuring out why Doggie canceled it. And Bridge is hiding out in the past. Sky thinks he knows more than he's letting on.

Sincerely,

Sam

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Huh. Sorry, but I don't know what's going on with SPD. Scott is still mad at me and Gemma for starting that snow ball fight at the picnic last month. Well, if it was on the ground what else were we supposed to do with sno-cone ice?

Sincerely,

Gem


	18. Letters 173: Hunter & Blake

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And I can't believe it's been a year since I first posted this concept. Wow. Also- last time for NS characters!

* * *

><p>Dear Blake,<p>

So… due to the date, I'm guessing that's why you're hanging out at Ocean Bluff with Casey and some other single guy Rangers? I'd come, but Kelly looped me and Dustin into helping her with the V-day sale at Storm Chargers.

Your big brother,

Hunter

* * *

><p>Dear Hunter,<p>

It's fine. Stupid Singles Awareness Day. Evil Greens… yeah, still a little bitter. I really liked Tori in that way, you know? But she and Cam are so annoyingly happy with one another… grr. Oh well, at least the Yellow fellows aren't TPing everything in sight anymore.

Your little brother,

Blake


	19. Letters 174: Kevin & Spencer

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Weirdly it feels like I've been doing these letters forever and at the same time for only a short time.

Last time (this round) for OO & S characters!

* * *

><p>Dear Spencer,<p>

Mia is planning to cook a special Valentine Day's dinner. Please, please, please send us some of your cupcakes because otherwise we won't have anything edible for dinner tonight.

Pleadingly yours,

Kevin

* * *

><p>Dear Kevin,<p>

Ah. Rose has informed me as to the… status of Mia's cooking. I sent Ronny on her way with cupcakes, chocolate, and plush animals (the last are from Mack and Rose). Hopefully that will salvage your team's Valentine Day's day without marring Mia's.

Sincerely,

Spencer


	20. Letters 175: Jack & Gemma

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And Happy Valentine's Day!

Last time for SPD & RPM characters this go-through.

* * *

><p>Dear Gemma,<p>

I beg of you- let the original B-squad attend the Corinth Valentine's Day Ball. Because otherwise Syd is going to KILL US! Actually, Z isn't too pleased either, but Bridge told her she could hide in Reefside with him so… yeah. You know how last year the Ninja Storm team fell apart? Apparently this year it's SPD's turn.

Sincerely,

Jack

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Uh-oh. Doc and the Colonel say it's fine by them, but Gem & I hope that you bring Boom… see, we're in charge of the fireworks display tonight!

Sincerely,

Gemma


	21. Letters 176: Master Finn & Phillips

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Last time for TF & JF people for the second go-through! Yeah… third time's the charm? :P

* * *

><p>Dear Phillips,<p>

RJ told me about what happened in Corinth last night- whose 'brilliant' idea was it to have Gem, Gemma, and Boom in charge of the fireworks display?

Seriously,

Master Finn

* * *

><p>Dear Master Finn,<p>

It was theirs… unfortunately, by the time Jack accidentally alerted the RPM team to this little factoid, it was after sunset and they had already begun the display. At least it was 'colorful'. Our Silver Hills celebration was much more sedate… maybe that was because not even all of Time Force showed up. Eric and Taylor were at the Animarium, see, and Lucas and Nadira were on a picnic.

Sincerely,

Phillips


	22. Letters 177: Jason & Jayden

Yep, time for the Rangers to keep writing letters to one another! I don't own them, though. Last time for MM, Z, or S people for the second go-through.

... Is it at all weird that I've been doing this for just over a year and yet haven't quite reached the third go-through? Or does PR just have that many characters?

* * *

><p>Dear Jayden,<p>

Just curious- when will your team's battle against the Nighlok resume? It's been nearly two months now. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you guys are getting a break but I wish you'd been able to attend the picnic last month.

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

><p>Dear Jason,<p>

First, let me say it is an honor to be writing to the original Red Ranger. Second, I do not know why the Nighlok have currently stopped attacking but we all know that it is only a matter of time before the battle resumes. Third, we had to be on our guard in case the Nighlok attacked in our absence. Fourth, please inform Cole to stop sneaking into the city to try to redeem Deker. It's not going to happen.

Yours,

Jayden


	23. Letters 178: Tyzonn & Joel

Disclaimer: Yeah… still don't own them. Also... thanks to everyone for reviewing!

Plus: last time this go-through for LR & OO characters.

* * *

><p>Dear Joel,<p>

Could you ask your wife what Stargates are? Because the Villains' Alliance is trying to make a set of them throughout the galaxy and that sounds ominous.

Sincerely,

Tyzonn

* * *

><p>Dear Tyzonn,<p>

… What? Why are they trying to build Stargates? Okay, Chad just told me that Jason has opted to get all the Reds (even Jayden) to go out there and see what in the name of Zordon they're doing trying to turn syfy into reality.

Sincerely,

Joel


	24. Letters 179: Damon & Carlos

Last time for T, iS, & LG characters for this set of letters; I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Carlos,<p>

All right, something has been bugging Haley since the picnic last month. Our Mike has been worried about her, but she keeps insisting that she's fine. Do you or your teammates have any idea what the problem could be?

Sincerely,

Damon

* * *

><p>Dear Damon,<p>

Nope. Sorry. We've all been a bit distracted after a pair of dragons crashed our Valentine Day's bash at Angel Grove. Mystic Force is still trying to figure out where they came from; Kimberly seemed pretty disappointed she didn't get to make her speech. Adam joked that it would have been about 'love and peace'. I thought it was funny but Billy wasn't amused.

Sincerely,

Carlos


	25. Letters 180: Nick & Princess Shayla

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Last time for WF & MF this go-through.

* * *

><p>Dear Princess Shayla,<p>

I got to tell you- Dad and Daggeron are starting to get a little worried about not hearing from you guys since the picnic. Is everything okay? Are you and Merrick just making up for lost time or something?

Sincerely,

Nick

PS: If you two are having relationship issues already, I will have to take drastic measures.

* * *

><p>Dear Nick,<p>

No, we're wonderful! We've just been up on the Animarium and like you said- 'making up for lost time'. But we'll come over tomorrow evening to catch up with Rootcore's residents. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Shayla


	26. Letters 181: Trent & Tommy

YAY! Done with the second go-through at last, and am embarking onto the third. Haim Saban owns Power Rangers, not me.

* * *

><p>Dear Dr. O.,<p>

That was one great Monday. I guess Jayden feels bad that he & the other Reds couldn't go deal with the villains thanks to the Nighlok resuming their battle with the (Super) Samurai Rangers, but we White & Silver Rangers got in on the fun! Though I'm not sure setting up a system of Stargates is the best idea.

Sincerely,

Trent

* * *

><p>Dear Trent,<p>

I SAW BILLY AND KIMBERLY MAKING OUT! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Seriously,

Tommy

* * *

><p>Dear Dr. O.,<p>

Uh-oh. I thought they were going to tell you and the others on Valentine's Day. Before you cream me, we junior Rangers thought it best not to tell any of you intermediate or senior Rangers. Dr. C. & Kimberly wanted to wait until the right time to tell you guys… apparently that failed.

Sincerely,

Trent

* * *

><p>Dear Trent,<p>

I'm going to go hide in the Dino Lair until things start making sense again…

Sincerely,

Tommy Oliver


	27. Letters 182: Karone & Mia

YAY! Officially the third go-through has begun! Unofficially, sort of, because I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Dear Mia,<p>

Okay, why didn't you guys tell us that Billy and Kimberly were dating? The rest of the first ten are completely gob-struck, particularly Tommy (if he hadn't freaked out on Trent the rest of us wouldn't know) and Tanya through Zhane are fairly frazzled as well. Leo through Eric are mostly coping though, but we're all stressed out by this…

Seriously,

Karone

* * *

><p>Dear Karone,<p>

Yeah… we younger Rangers figured you guys wouldn't react well. Besides, anyone who thought there should be a 'slip up' was convinced that it was their secret to tell, not ours. Also, Antonio suspects they liked the sneaking around part just a little.

Sincerely,

Mia


	28. Letters 183: Sky & Casey

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Heh, I had forgotten- Mia is the one who originally saw Billy & Kim in a… compromising situation, so she's the reason all the junior Rangers know. That and she opted to confide in Syd- see letters 106.

* * *

><p>Dear Casey,<p>

Okay, things are getting… uncomfortable here at SPD. Jack is staying well away to stay out of the chaos, I'm getting frazzled, Bridge left for your time, Z followed Bridge, Syd is more temperamental than ever, Doggie is close-mouthed, Sam is quiet on the subject whenever I contact him, Kat is unfocused, and Nova just isn't contacting us from the future. Look, you're kind of psychic. We need help, and Bridge is refusing to give it.

Sincerely,

Sky

* * *

><p>Dear Sky,<p>

Sorry, things are too busy here at the Pai Zhua Academy for me to come. But Trip is free- I talked to RJ about you guys' problem and apparently RJ talked to Merrick, who talked to Taylor, who talked to Katie, who talked to Trip. Anyway, he'll arrive on Saturday. I hope things get better soon- things have been weird since the picnic last month for SPD, right?

Sincerely,

Casey


	29. Letters 184: Col Truman & Cap Mitchell

Disclaimer: If I owned Power Rangers… let's just say things would have been much weirder & random-er. But hopefully funnier & cuter too.

And Captain Mitchell's first name is Bill while Colonel Truman's is Marcus, in case anyone forgot (like the Haley vs. Hayley thingy).

* * *

><p>Dear Bill,<p>

How are you doing? The Mayor and I broke up around New Year's; we're better off as friends. Scott was sad I was sad it hadn't worked out, but everyone knows part of him was relieved. I guess he isn't ready for me to have moved on, maybe because he hasn't.

Sincerely,

Mason

* * *

><p>Dear Mason,<p>

Well, things have been quiet in Mariner Bay so far this year, thank goodness. But I'm sorry that things have been complicated for you. If I could, I'd give you advice but I'm afraid I'm still not over the loss of my wife. Give Scott time, I'm sure he'll adjust eventually. At least he's back in the same dimension as you now. … That sounded far less extreme in my head, but you know what I mean.

Sincerely,

Bill


	30. Letters 185: Mack & Circuit

Not mine…

* * *

><p>Dear Circuit,<p>

So I hear you and Trip are going to Newtech City tomorrow to help out SPD? I hope you guys figure out why things are out of sort there soon.

Sincerely,

Mack

* * *

><p>Dear Mack,<p>

Thanks! Me too. Trip thinks with his powers we'll be done in a week, but somehow I'm less sure.

Sincerely,

Circuit


	31. Letters 186: Tori & Taylor

Disclaimer: Yeah, still not mine.

* * *

><p>Dear Taylor,<p>

Well, at least Dr. C. and Kimberly's relationship isn't a secret anymore. But Dr. O. is still refusing to leave the Dino Lair unless he's working. Well, Mrs. O. is just happy he's still working for now… it was a shock to her and the other senior Rangers too. Thank goodness Syd has a big mouth, otherwise we'd be shocked too.

Sincerely,

Tori

* * *

><p>Dear Tori,<p>

Yeah. You said it. I never would have seen it coming. Anyway, Jen finally succumbed to the Pink madness about that website from another dimension. Oh brother. And Trip is leaving for Newtech City tomorrow with Circuit to help out SPD. Maybe Eric and I will have some peace and quiet. Maybe.

Sincerely,

Taylor


	32. Letters 187: Nick & Madison

Disclaimer: Don't own them. And currently these two are somehow still oblivious…

* * *

><p>Dear Madison,<p>

Wanna go to JKP tomorrow? I'm craving some good pizza, and you said you wanted to talk to Fran about something. I could go talk to Jason after our lunch while you talk to Fran.

Yours,

Nick

* * *

><p>Dear Nick,<p>

That sounds like a lot of fun! ^^ Thanks, Nick!

Hugs,

Madison


	33. Letters 188: Emily & Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Summer,<p>

Well, the battle against the Nighlok has resumed. I hope we stop them soon. But we have a lot to live up to, with you guys having defeated all those villains those years before. No wonder Jayden is stressed about doing the best we can do.

Sincerely,

Emily

* * *

><p>Dear Emily,<p>

Yeah, we were relatively lucky not knowing about the other teams until after we defeated Venjix. If we had known beforehand, we probably would have been freaked out over how badly we were doing… I'm sure you guys will do great and defeat the Nighlok before the year is out, or at least get replacements for some of you like in Mighty Morphin.

Sincerely,

Summer


	34. Letters 189: Ernie & Krista

Yeah, still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Krista,<p>

I was wondering if you'd be helping the Angel Grove Park out with their tree planting on Wednesday? Jerome and I are proving the refreshments. It'd be nice to see a familiar face there.

Sincerely,

Ernie

* * *

><p>Dear Ernie,<p>

Unfortunately, no. I didn't even know it was happening until you emailed. Anyway, Bridge and Z are still at Kira and Trent's place. Conner, Ethan, Angela, and I went over for a night of games last night. That was fun, although Bridge is still fidgety over whatever got him out of Newtech City. Even Z isn't sure what is going on. I'm starting to wonder if that picnic was such a good idea…

Sincerely,

Krista


	35. Letters 190: Vella & Marina

Yep. I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer. And Marina is... baffled by the usage of emoticons, clearly.

* * *

><p>Dear Marina,<p>

We're still helping Dax with his movie. Earth is such a fascinating planet. O.O Ronny is teaching me all about emoticons! :D

Sincerely,

Vella

* * *

><p>Dear Vella,<p>

That's nice. I'm glad the movie's pre-production is going well. It's nice of Ronny to teach you these emoticons.

Sincerely,

Marina


	36. Letters 191: Dustin & Jarrod

Yeah, still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Jarrod,<p>

DUDE! Chip and I got the secret out of Piggy! We are awesome! But the secret is NOT awesome. Could you tell Jason we're coming over? I lost Jason's email address and I don't think Chip ever had it. First we need to sneak back to 2012 without letting SPD find out we were here. But I'm a ninja and Chip's a wizard-knight so we should be good. We'll be back by Friday.

Sincerely,

Dustin

* * *

><p>Dear Dustin,<p>

I told Jason to expect you two soon. So… what exactly **is** the secret? Why everyone worked up over it when most of us don't even know what it is? And how do you know Piggy wasn't lying to get you two to leave? This can't end well, can it?

Sincerely,

Jarrod


	37. Letters 192: Piggy & Willie

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. 

And the big secret will be revealed in letters 200, complete with an upgrade in the rating to 'T' to match the darker material. If anyone cares to guess at what Piggy & Haley saw at the picnic, I'd love to see what you guys think happened.

* * *

><p>Dear Willie,<p>

Sometimes it feels like I've never had a normal day since I met the Power Rangers. The rest of the time is that I know I've never had a normal day since I met the Power Rangers. And this year… let's just it'll be a doozy of a year if what I know gets out so my price for the knowledge was very steep but the male Yellows met it.

Sincerely,

Piggy

* * *

><p>Dear Piggy,<p>

While I agree about the lack of normalcy with Power Rangers to the point that lack of normalcy is the new normalcy: what were you thinking giving information- especially if it's as critical as you hinted- to the male Yellows? They'll spill it in a heartbeat and from there it'll spread to the rest of the subculture? Oh, this can't end well.

Sincerely,

Willie


	38. Letters 193: Lucas & HC Renier

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear High Councilor,<p>

How are things on Mirinoi? Silver Hills is a bit hectic what with the movie production starting up. Thank goodness I just help when asked and don't actually have to do anything.

Sincerely,

Lucas

* * *

><p>Dear Lucas,<p>

Compared to last year, things have been truly calm. I'm glad that so far it looks like 2012 will be calmer than 2011 here. And I can't wait to see the sequel to the Animaria movie, the first one was a hit here on Mirinoi.

Sincerely,

High Councilor Renier


	39. Letters 194: TJ & Cassie

All right, let's keep going despite me not owning Power Rangers! Yeah, sometimes I'm not sure how 'far' a relationship has progressed since their Ranger days (living together, marriage, kids, etc.). Oh well.

* * *

><p>Dear Cassie,<p>

So how's Hawaii? I can't believe Kimberly sprung for a week at a Hawaiian hotel. I miss you though.

Sincerely,

TJ

* * *

><p>Dear TJ,<p>

I miss you too. Kimberly has us watching a lot of TGWTG videos at night. Nerd-dom was never so awesome before this. At least now we can watch without certain teammates think we're being odd watching nerdy web videos from an alternate dimension. Considering everything that we went through and go through, this isn't all that weird.

Sincerely,

Cassie


	40. Letters 195: Octoo & Zeltrax

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Happy Leap Day!

* * *

><p>Dear Zeltrax,<p>

What is this 'Leap Day' mortals speak of? And stop bugging us to join in on your plots; we are far too busy with our own battles against the so-called Super Samurai Power Rangers.

Sincerely,

Octoo

* * *

><p>Dear Octoo,<p>

Your loss. Divatox came up with a doozy of a plan! Eh, don't worry about Leap Day. It's nothing important.

Sincerely,

Zeltrax


	41. Letters 196: Jessica & Emily Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer.

* * *

><p>Dear Em,<p>

The suspense is killing me: what happened at the picnic that got SPD so freaked out? Something big must have gone down, but what? The male Yellows, according to Trini, claim they know but think it's for the best if it remains a secret. Pah. Truth must prevail! I'm going to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

Sincerely,

Jessica

* * *

><p>Dear Jessica,<p>

Jason isn't sure if he wants to know. Of course, he's still adjusting to Billy and Kimberly dating. But make sure you're prepared to deal with any consequences of your poking around. Also, call me 'Em' again and I'll get Jason to tell Tommy it's okay for him to go agitate your boyfriend about not adopting some more.

Sincerely,

Emily

* * *

><p>Dear Emily,<p>

That's low. And Andrew is not my boyfriend anymore!

Sincerely,

Jessica

* * *

><p>Dear Jessica,<p>

Whatever you say, dearie. Hang on, Tommy just showed up with Bridge in tow. Apparently Bridge's mental stability is not so stable, which has his powers out of whack; whatever he knows and isn't saying is really messing him up. Hopefully Jason and Tommy will be able to help.

Sincerely,

Emily


	42. Letters 197: Lewin & Kelsey

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for "Twigtown Tales" and way too many plot bunnies.

Also, I decided to reveal another picnic event (or just reveal another event) since the next step of the SPD-issue arc will begin on letters 200.

* * *

><p>Dear Kelsey,<p>

Okay, 'fess up. You got a part in the new Animaria movie. I'm helping with the soundtrack now with my band, so I'm hearing quite a few rumors.

Sincerely,

Lewin

* * *

><p>Dear Lewin,<p>

Close. If this movie does well, there'll be a holiday special about the crossover with Time Force and I'm getting to play Katie! Wicked, right?

Sincerely,

Kelsey


	43. Letters 198: Maya & Nikkei

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Also, if you guys ever get bored, please check out my HPJ fics.

* * *

><p>Dear Nikkei,<p>

I was wondering if you could help me out. Some of the junior Terra Venture members are trying to create "Lost Galaxy: the Musical" in response to the Wild Force movies. How can I convince my teammates that it's a great idea?

Sincerely,

Maya

* * *

><p>Dear Maya,<p>

Um, you can't. Because it isn't a good idea. Yeah. I guess you guys are really starved for pop culture entertainment out there on Mirinoi, huh?

Sincerely,

Nikkei


	44. Letters 199: Cyber Cam & Bridge

Okay, I just learned today is PLATYPUS DAY! Go Perry! Happy Platypus Day, everybody!

I got nada but for Twigtown Tales & a bunch of plot bunnies. Also, Cyber Cam has shortened his name to Cy now that he's human.

* * *

><p>Dear Bridge,<p>

Dude, I didn't know why I didn't think of this before- watch all the _Phineas & Ferb_ episodes to feel better! They are so awesome they will remove any issues you're facing.

Seriously,

Cy

* * *

><p>Dear Cy,<p>

I don't think that even _Phineas & Ferb_ can help me now… I'm too worried about what happened and what is happening and what will happen. And what will happen when, not if, the truth comes out. Meep. I need more buttery toast except I used up all the bread in Kira and Trent's apartment. Maybe buttery bagels will make a good substitute while Z's out shopping…

Sincerely,

Bridge


	45. Letters 200: Dr K & Kimberly

Here it is: the long awaited chapter that'll take this fic to comparatively darker places than before. At least until the fun & fluff resumes, anyway. Also, yay on reaching 200 sets of letters!

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Kimberly,<p>

Um, I need to talk to Billy. Where is he?

Sincerely,

Dr. K

* * *

><p>Dear K,<p>

He's at work. Could I help? What's up?

Sincerely,

Kimberly

* * *

><p>Dear Kimberly,<p>

It's Kat Manx. She came to talk to me last night… and her conversation topic is the one that has Bridge frazzled from psychically sensing it. Apparently, at the picnic, after the sno-cone fight the Professor inadvertently caused, she and Doggie admitted that if Isinia hadn't showed back up they would probably be together now.

Sincerely,

Dr. K

* * *

><p>Dear K,<p>

Oh my morpher. O_O Oh my morpher. Does Isinia know? I mean, I heard from Nick who heard from Udonna who talks to Isinia sometimes that their marriage has been a bit bumpy. Everybody thought it was just a matter of their extended separation… I guess it wasn't though, entirely, on Doggie's side huh?

Sincerely,

Kimberly

* * *

><p>Dear Kimberly,<p>

Correct. To get away from her and the possibility of at least an emotional affair is why Doggie agreed to take on Birdie's role instead of remaining the head of SPD Earth. If this gets out…

Sincerely,

Dr. K

* * *

><p>Dear K,<p>

Chaos. And not the good kind, either. Don't worry, unlike some Pinks I can keep a secret (yes, you may inform Syd & Mia I traced it back to them that all you Junior Rangers knew before Billy and I were ready to come clean). It's sort of surprising no one else found out sooner, though, especially Bridge. Then again, I suppose until the picnic they kept their emotions about one another on lock-down.

Sincerely,

Kimberly


	46. Letters 201: Animus & Mr Collins

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Collins,<p>

Would it be at all possible for me to visit you next week? I recollected something that could be rather important in the near future and do not wish to trouble the Princess or the Wild Force Rangers- either group of them.

Sincerely,

Animus

* * *

><p>Dear Animus,<p>

It would be no trouble at all. Most days I just putter around the house or Phillips can easily get ahold of me if I'm out when you come. Besides, I'd like to hear your opinions on the Wild Force films as well as this new dilemma at SPD in 2032- not to mention to discuss the Samurai Rangers' battle against the Nighlok with you.

Sincerely,

Mr. Collins


	47. Letters 202: Ethan & Clare

Okay, I'm starting to worry the HPJ plot bunny is dominating even this plot bunny. O_O I think it knows that it's my favorite & is abusing that knowledge.

Disclaimer: All I got officially is Twigtown Tales.

* * *

><p>Dear Clare,<p>

Could you help me out with the special effects during filming this summer and during post-production? Using magic would make a lot of things easier.

Sincerely,

Ethan

* * *

><p>Dear Ethan,<p>

That sounds like fun! I like movies! Good thing Sowfreckles isn't open in the summer.

Sincerely,

Clare


	48. Letters 203: Camille & Nadira

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Nadira,<p>

Okay, so why exactly is Dax trying to rope LeeLee and I being into playing villains in the new Animaria movie? I get that we could be twins rather than aunt and niece, and identical twins are always cool to film-goers but still…

Sincerely,

Camille

* * *

><p>Dear Camille,<p>

Simple- the Jindrax & Toxica analogues redeemed themselves at the end of the first movie, so the Master Org needs new minions. Twins would work. There'll be a third, male Duke Org who accidentally frees Zen-Aku. Also, Daddy and I will play ourselves in the Christmas special if all goes well. With Clare and Mystic Force helping with the special effects and the filming starting next month, odds are the movie will be released on Halloween if nothing problematic happens.

Sincerely,

Nadira


	49. Letters 204: Antonio & Sentinel Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Sorry that I was gone for a while…

* * *

><p>Dear Sentinel Knight,<p>

I hope you had a great St. Paddy's Day! All the Greens went and partied at the Gym and Juice Bar. Mike said it was a lot of fun; but we Golds and Reds had a lot of fun at our party in the Ocean Bluff Community Center. I think the other colors had their own parties as well.

Sincerely,

Antonio

* * *

><p>Dear Antonio,<p>

Yes, the Pinks had a party here at the Hartford mansion. There were cupcakes and tea and balloons. Your teammate Mia was a bit shy at first, but she got into it later on. St. Patrick's Day is certainly an interesting Earth holiday.

Sincerely,

Sentinel Knight


	50. Letters 205: Venjix & Alpha 6

Sweet! Chapter fifty!

I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Alpha 6,<p>

Why do you persist in aiding these pitiful humans? We machines are the future!

Sincerely,

Venjix

* * *

><p>Dear Venjix,<p>

You're being silly- humans, or a lot of them, are friendly! Some of them are good friends of them and we help each other a lot. Besides, machines and humans ought to work together for a great future! That's what we Power Rangers and friends are about in part.

Sincerely,

Alpha 6

PS: If they're so pitiful, then why do we keep defeating you and your allies? : D


	51. Letters 206: Zack & Max

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

All right, time to credit all the reviewers so far in alphabetical order: brankel1, DJ Remi, falloutboy99, general zargon, Ghostwriter, hawaii50girl, Kellybird, Mellie Erdmann, Michelle the Editor, Numbervania, PrincessOfDestiny14, red neo ranger, TippyToe Zombie, Wolfgirl777769, and YellowSamuraiRanger.

Tell me if I missed anyone...

Also, I think at some point I need to go back and insert dates for all of these for people who didn't read them as they appeared. Thoughts? Plus feel free to argue/debate about my mock casting decisions.

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

How's the movie pre-production going? I keep forgetting who the cast members are… and I feel too lazy to look it up and what team they were. Could you tell me?

Sincerely,

Zack

* * *

><p>Dear Zack,<p>

Pre-production is coming along nicely; we'll probably start filming mid-May. As for casting, Kimberly is playing the Taylor analogue (Casey), Cassie is playing the Alyssa analogue (Samantha), Conner is playing my analogue (Bob), Adam is playing the Danny analogue (Trevor), Dustin is playing the Cole analogue (Ash), Madison is playing Princess 'Layla' (did NOT stretch there) while Nick insisted on being the Merrick analogue in the upcoming sequel. We haven't decided on a name yet. As for the potential Christmas crossover with 'Time Force' Billy is going to be the Eric analogue and I think Kelsey is going to be Katie…

Sincerely,

Max


	52. Letters 207: Tanya & Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, if you have any interest at all in either Percy Jackson or Harry Potter (or both) please check out my HPJ fics. I'm super proud of them and want to share my proud plot bunnies. Please?

* * *

><p>Dear Hunter,<p>

Okay, I've been busy writing and recording some songs for the new Animaria movie so I've been out of the loop lately. What in the Power is this about Doggie and Kat having an emotional affair? I'm asking you because I figure Ninja Storm is a 'central' team so you guys ought to be in the thick of both sides of the senior and junior Rangers.

Sincerely,

Tanya

* * *

><p>Dear Tanya,<p>

Well, I don't think it's an emotional affair- more like they're both aware of the potential of one that'd lead to a physical affair. Isinia is understandably freaked by this, though at least now she gets why she and Doggie's relationship hasn't been the best I guess. Anyway, SPD is pretty much on lockdown on the details. Most of the team is protecting Doggie and Kat, Doggie and kat themselves are saying squat, and Bridge and Z are just crashing at Kira and Trent's place and staying well away from the whole mess. Kelzaks, and I thought the Blake-Tori-Cam love triangle last year was screwed up…

Sincerely,

Hunter


	53. Letters 208: Carter & Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. At all.

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

So how have things been going in Newtech City lately?

Sincerely,

Carter

* * *

><p>Dear Carter,<p>

How do you THINK they've been going?

Sincerely,

Jack

* * *

><p>Dear Jack,<p>

Okay, okay. Sorry. I didn't know how else to put it without being as tactless as Ron. … Yeah, Angela has been theorizing way too much about Harry Potter with the rest of us in the area.

Sincerely,

Carter

* * *

><p>Dear Carter,<p>

At least that's the worst that's been going on with your team. I guess I was a little pointed before, but we're all waiting for the other shoe to drop. We have no clue how we're supposed to be acting or what we should be saying to any of them. We're all walking on egg shells. It doesn't help that emotions got way too kryboting high for Bridge so he and Z high tailed it out of here. Grr…

Sincerely,

Jack


	54. Letters 209: Andrew & Anton

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Anton,<p>

Is it just me, or has it been too quiet these past few days?

Sincerely,

Andrew

* * *

><p>Dear Andrew,<p>

No, it's not just you. I think everyone is resting up for the next cycle of twists and turns to come… and, of course, for the film making later this year. Oh well, that's life as usual in the Power Rangers subculture.

Sincerely,

Anton


	55. Letters 210: Bulk & Master Org

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Also, remember one crazy awesome plot line that got started around this time last year? Bulk sure does...

* * *

><p>Dear Master Org,<p>

Okay, this is a strange request I'm making without checking in with anyone else BUT… could you please capture the male Yellows and find a way to hold them until it's after April Fool's? I for one do not want a repeat on last year's incident…

Sincerely,

Bulk

* * *

><p>Dear Bulk,<p>

I talked it over with the other villains, and they agreed. Operation Preemptive Measure Against Pranks, or OPMAP, will begin tonight.

Sincerely,

Master Org


	56. Letters 211: Gabby & Eric McK

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And also, please look at my HPJ fics? Pretty please if you like those series?

* * *

><p>Dear Eric,<p>

Lewin and I got to talking, and he mentioned the Rangers' sane twin club but refuses to explain himself. What on Earth is that? I assume, being Conner's twin, you would know all about it.

Sincerely,

Gabby

* * *

><p>Dear Gabby,<p>

I'd explain… but then you would have to be sworn to secrecy. Or- hang on, can we talk later? I hear yelling in the distance. Something's up at the academy, dude. If it's another supernatural whirlwind, I will be annoyed by the villains' lack of originality.

Sincerely,

Eric


	57. Letters 212: Ziggy & Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer.

* * *

><p>Dear Trip,<p>

What's up? Our St. Patrick's Day party was great. We Greens definitely need to get back together some time. Anything going down in Silver Hills? Things are pretty quiet here in Corinth (for now). Doc hasn't had to use her underwear gun on anyone for over a week! Unless you count me… which I don't anymore.

Your fellow Green,

Ziggy

* * *

><p>Dear Ziggy,<p>

I don't think I want to know about your repeated experiences with the underwear gun... Anyway, most of Operation Overdrive is still hanging out here planning out the movie. Mostly I've been providing snacks since I don't know much about film making. Bridge and Z are also in the clock tower now since they felt they had stayed long enough at Kira & Trent's place. They're still not ready to return to their own time (not that I blame them).

Your fellow Green,

Trip


	58. Letters 213: LeeLee & Dana

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

The other Rangers are starting to get nervous- Chip's gone 'poof'. We're all kind of worried that he and Dustin have gone off to plan another mass-scale April Fool's Day prank.

Sincerely,

LeeLee

* * *

><p>Dear LeeLee,<p>

Admittedly that sounds sound worrisome. I'll ask around to see if Tideus, Dustin, and/or the RPM twins have vanished as well.

Sincerely,

Dana


	59. Letters 214: Mora & Trakeena

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Trakeena,<p>

They've escaped.

Sincerely,

Mora

* * *

><p>Dear Mora,<p>

Oh Sting Wingers. I'll tell Thrax…

Sincerely,

Trakeena

* * *

><p>Dear Trakeena,<p>

I hope he doesn't destroy you. I'll organize the search party.

Sincerely,

Mora

* * *

><p>Dear Mora,<p>

Good idea. Thrax didn't destroy me, in fact he's hopefully they'll accidentally cause another inter-dimensional incident like last year. Whew.

Sincerely,

Trakeena


	60. Letters 215: Sensei Watanabe & Trini

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Trini,<p>

I'm afraid that Dustin has disappeared. At first we thought he had simply lost track of time, or was on a camping trip. But Mystic Force and the Aquitar Rangers confirm that Chip and Tideus are missing as well- oh, and Cam contacted RPM and the twins are gone too. THAT holiday is only three days away, after all…

Sincerely,

Sensei Watanabe

* * *

><p>Dear Sensei Watanabe,<p>

I spoke to some people, and Billy used his search engine- they're not in this dimension. Unfortunately, all we can do for now is batten down the hatches and see what in Zordon's name they're up to now.

Sincerely,

Trini

* * *

><p><span>Since I've hit 60 (earlier than I did last time, mind- sweetness!) pairs of letters...<span>

In case anyone wants to suggest a pairing of letters (unless it's been done before). Okay, I've gotten the next set of letters planned out, so here's whose left. Please note that for example Katherine counts as a MM, Z, & T character so she can only be used once per 'collection' of letters and that I usually try to avoid having people from the same team talk to one another- usually.

MM: Adam, Aisha, Billy, Jason, Katherine, Rocky, & Skull

Z: Adam, Archerina, Billy, Jason, Katherine, Rocky, & Skull

T: Adam, Alpha 6, Ashley, Carlos, Justin, Katherine, & Skull

IS: Andros, Ashley, Carlos, DECA, P. Phenomonus, Skull, & Zhane

LG: C. Stanton, Damon, Haley, Jera, Kai, Leo, & Mike 1

LR: Artie, Chad, G. McKnight, Joel, Nancy, SA Myers, & Ryan

TF: Alice, C. Logan, Eric, Jen, Katie, Phillips, & Wes

WF: Alyssa, Cole, Jindrax, Merrick, P. Shayla, Toxica, Zen Aku

NS: Blake, Cam, Kapri, Kelly, Lothor, Marah, & Shane

DT: Angela 3, Cassidy, Conner, Devin, Elsa, Kira, & Trent

SPD: Boom, Doggie, Isinia, Kat M, Sam, Syd, Z

MF: Daggeron, Leanbow, Phineas, Udonna, & Xander

OO: Dax, Miratrix, Norg, Ronny, Rose, Spencer, & Will

JF: Dom, Flit, Jarrod, Lily, Master Finn, RJ, & Theo

RPM: Dillon, Flynn, Gem, Gemma, Scott, Tenaya, Vasquez

S: Dayu, Deker, Jayden, Ji, Megan, Mike 2, & Spike


	61. Letters 216: Jerome & Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I think Jerome's feelings got hurt... LOL.

* * *

><p>Dear Kevin,<p>

Hey, just letting you and the rest of the Samurai Rangers that the Gym and Juice Bar is open seven days a week, nine to nine, to anyone- especially Power Rangers. In other words, you all need to drop by some time. Usually a team drops by within a year of becoming Power Rangers (either after meeting last year's team or after victory and the other teams contact them), coming at least once a month after that. Other than the occasional grouped by color meeting, you guys haven't visited all year as a team.

Sincerely,

Jerome Stone

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Stone,<p>

Sorry- Ji keeps us on a strict training schedule, and with the Nighlok attacking again we haven't gotten much of a chance to visit Angel Grove. I'll bring up the matter to Jayden, though, I promise.

Sincerely,

Kevin


	62. Letters 217: Tyzonn & Hicks

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And remember, I gave Hicks the non-canon first name of "George" and Vasquez the non-canon first name of "Valerie".

* * *

><p>Dear George,<p>

I did the scans you requested- nothing. They're not in any of the bordering dimensions. I hope you had better luck with your scans. I know they're a bit late, but most of my friends were off fighting Troobian forces so I had to do them by myself.

Sincerely,

Tyzonn

* * *

><p>Dear Tyzonn,<p>

It's fine- Valerie and I used the time to do more scans and did some asking around in the dimensions we have contact with. Nothing so far. It's like Tideus, Dustin, Chip, and the RPM twins vanished off this plane of reality. Hopefully they didn't. Thankfully some of the Super Sentai Rangers volunteered to go look for them (I think they just don't want their HQs TPed again, but I'll take what I can get).

Sincerely,

George


	63. Letters 218: Kendrix & Ransik

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Ransik,<p>

I have to ask- are you in contact with any of the still-villains? Maya is starting to really worry about the male Yellows, and to be honest so am I. Something tells me their disappearance wasn't prank-related.

Sincerely,

Kendrix

* * *

><p>Dear Kendrix,<p>

Hm, I think you have a point. Well, Anton and I were at Panorama City yesterday to get a feel for how things are going ourselves, and we ran into Bulk. He seemed a little too surprised to hear about their disappearance- you might want to sic Kimberly on him to see what he knows.

Sincerely,

Ransik

PS: No, I'm more or less cut off from the still-evil villains except when they spam my inbox with pleas to rejoin the Dark Side. Pah.

* * *

><p>Dear Ransik,<p>

That's a good idea! No wonder you were such a successful villain.

Sincerely,

Kendrix

* * *

><p>Dear Kendrix,<p>

Thank you? Well, tomorrow will certainly be informative, being April Fool's and all.

Sincerely,

Ransik


	64. Letters 219: Nova & Danny

Happy April Fool's Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Danny,<p>

So far, so good. At least the HQs aren't covered in toilet paper again…

Sincerely,

Nova

* * *

><p>Dear Nova,<p>

Well, the pranking day is early yet. Merrick is unsure how to feel that apparently his all-night vigil was unneeded. Now, if you excuse me, Max and I have some squirting flowers to distribute.

Sincerely,

Danny


	65. Letters 220: Hayley & Adelle Ferguson

April Fool's Day is fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Adelle,<p>

It's far too quiet. Those guys (plus Gemma) are up to something somewhere. But what and where…? None of my scans or programs are turning up anything, nor are any of the other geniuses'. This can't end well.

Sincerely,

Hayley

PS: Though I guess it's nice that our HQs didn't get TPed again…

* * *

><p>Dear Hayley,<p>

Well, I haven't heard anything here, though the Samurai Rangers are hiding out here because Kimberly traumatized them by demanding where Bulk was because he was hiding from her. So that could be related to that, or not. It's hard to tell with Power Rangers.

Sincerely,

Adelle

PS: Amen to THAT.


	66. Letters 221: Maryl & Angela

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Angela,<p>

Just curious- I heard around that back in the day one of the Lightspeed Rangers was always bugging you for a date. How did you handle it and end up with Joel?

Sincerely,

Maryl

* * *

><p>Dear Maryl,<p>

Ah, Joel WAS the Ranger continually trying to flirt with me. But I got to know him and his good points, and he kept up trying to flirt with me despite getting to know me and all my rebuffs. Eventually we went on a date, which quickly turned into a relationship and then a marriage. I suspect this isn't what you want to hear, especially since Dana told me what Ryan told her. Sorry.

Sincerely,

Angela

PS: I'm guessing no sign of the male Yellows and the RPM twins in Ocean Bluff…? There's no sign of them here in Mariner Bay, anyway.


	67. Letters 222: Chip & Vida

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. These letters occurred over the past two days. I'm not sure why I didn't think of this before…

* * *

><p>Hey V,<p>

We're doing great! Tideus, Dustin, the twins, and I are on an inter-dimensional road trip. And because we're dimension-hopping, we can always ensure we arrive on April 1st to prank the most noteworthy occupants! Dumbledore even helped us TP Hogwarts! SQUEE!

Hugs,

Chip

* * *

><p>Hey Chip,<p>

What do you mean inter-dimensional road trip? Where are you? And you were belatedly pranking me about Dumbledore, right? Wait, belatedly? Oh Hidiacs I've been spending too much time with Kendrix and Rose…

Yours,

V

* * *

><p>Dear Chip,<p>

Why haven't you responded yet? WHERE ARE YOU? Kim told me about you guys getting captured and breaking out- apparently Bulk did something stupid. It's safe for you guys to come back now.

Yours,

V

* * *

><p>Chip,<p>

Again- WHERE THE XENOTOME ARE YOU? Seriously, we at Sowfreckles miss you and the others' teammates miss them too. Get your butt back home before I drag it back!

Vida


	68. Letters 223: Miratrix & Tenaya

Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Tenaya,<p>

I don't get this Easter egg hunt thing we're doing with the Power Rangers this afternoon…

Sincerely,

Miratrix

* * *

><p>Dear Miratrix,<p>

Don't worry, it's a lot of fun and easy to understand once you see others do it for a bit. Last year's was a ton of fun; I'm sure this Easter will be just as much fun!

Sincerely,

Tenaya

PS: The villains have been kind of quiet this month; I wonder what they're up to. It can't be anything good...


	69. Letters 224: Jera & General McKnight

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Bummer.

Also, if you guys like Harry Potter and/or Percy Jackson, please check out my HPJ fics. I think they're quite good and updates come fairly regularly (not on a schedule, but it's rare for now that a week passes without a pair of updates- one per fic).

* * *

><p>Dear General McKnight,<p>

All right, it's getting to the point where I'm hoping that chaos will resume if only so I can stop stressing out about when the next fruit will drop from the tree, so to speak.

Sincerely,

Jera

* * *

><p>Dear Jera,<p>

I fully understand your concern. Bill Mitchell isn't even really enjoying the quiet anymore, because he and I have no idea for how much longer it will last…

Sincerely,

General McKnight


	70. Letters 225: Princess Shayla & Jen

Disclaimer: Still don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Jenny,<p>

The Wild Zords and I are very excited about the movie that will be filmed this summer. Merrick is too, he just doesn't want to admit it. I heard him telling Max and Danny to have our counterparts get together in the movies. Isn't he sweet?

Hugs,

Shayla

* * *

><p>Dear Shayla,<p>

Call me Jenny one more time and I will TP Animaria myself. But yeah, they're going to start filming mid-May. It'll be a blast! Just hope it goes smoothly; you know how the Power Rangers subculture can get…

Your friend,

Jen


	71. Letters 226: Skull & Boom

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, my poor GC one shot has no reviews still. D: It's been around for months… and nothing? Where are all the GC fans? Hm… no follow up/results from this new plotline until just one itty bitty review exists- other plots, yes, but not this one. Heh-heh-heh.

One more thing- the plan is to hit 250 before heading off on hiatus. I can so easily do that… about one a day. Thumbs up!

* * *

><p>Dear Boom,<p>

Yeah, Bulk's in trouble. Apparently it was his idea for the villains to kidnap the male Yellows (plus the RPM twins. Not quite sure what the punishment will be… you're in the future. Can you tell me? Please? He's my best friend and my son's honorary uncle.

Earnestly,

Skull

* * *

><p>Dear Boom,<p>

Hello? Hello? I emailed you TWO days ago. What's going on, Boom? Is everything okay at SPD? That's a stupid question, isn't it? What I mean, nothing really bad is happening, right? Hello?

Worriedly,

Skull

PS: Bulk just got lines, so at least I'm not worrying about that anymore. Still, he'll probably end up with writing cramp writing 'I will not give the villains ideas for evil schemes just to avoid pranks' seven hundred times.


	72. Letters 227: Lothor & Jarrod

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

I half want to pretend this is the ending snippet of a PM-esqe conversation between the two. Not sure WHY besides it'd be funny.

* * *

><p>Dear Jarrod,<p>

You guys really made Venjix furious… I thought Blue Rangers were supposed to be the RATIONAL ones?

Seriously,

Lothor

* * *

><p>Dear Lothor,<p>

Yes well, the Pinks helped. I thought that TP-ing your HQ was a nice touch after what you did to the male Yellows and the RPM twins. Besides, you guys deserve an awful Friday the Thirteenth. Hang on- Theo just brought Sky and Syd to the JKP. What's with that? I'll get back to you later…

Sincerely,

Jarrod


	73. Letters 228: Mike 2 & Conner

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Conner,<p>

I have to ask- things get better after you defeat the Big Bad, right? Right?

Seriously,

Mike the Second Super-er Samurai

* * *

><p>Dear Mike 2,<p>

Well, dude, you don't have to risk your life on a daily basis anymore, no. Is that what you meant? Anyway, better change your name before Cam gets wind of it and you have to hide in the closet again.

Sincerely,

Conner


	74. Letters 229: Haley & Katie

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hey Katie,<p>

I haven't been able to contact SPD lately for data on rebuilding Mirinoi technology. What's going on?

Worriedly,

Haley

* * *

><p>Dear Haley,<p>

I have no clue why we haven't been able to contact SPD or RPM for about half a week now. Even scarier is that the geniuses don't either… Not good, not good at all. Maybe the villains are behind this (as usual).

Sincerely,

Katie


	75. Letters 230: Elsa & Dayu

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hey Dayu,<p>

You know this consistent butt kicking is part of why I turned good, right? Good guys always win because, well, they're the good guys.

Sincerely,

Elsa

* * *

><p>Dear Elsa,<p>

SHUT UP! Just because you and your friends always failed doesn't mean I and my lord will. We shall take over the world.

Sincerely,

Dayu

* * *

><p>Dear Dayu,<p>

Of course you will, sweetie. Just keeping telling yourself that.

Sincerely,

Elsa

* * *

><p>Dear Elsa,<p>

I hate you.

Sincerely,

Dayu


	76. Letters 231: Jindrax & Phineas

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

And in celebration of hitting 301 reviews, time for another list of reviewers! Yay! Here we are: billyandkimfan1994, brankel1, DJ ReMi, falloutboy99, general zargon, Ghostwriter, GinnyBloomPotter, hawaii50girl, Kellybird, Mellie Erdmann, Michelle the Editor, Numbervania, potterpurpleranger56, power214063, PrincessOfDestiny14, red neo ranger, sadnessgirl123, TippyToe Zombie, Wolfgirl777769, and YellowSamuraiRanger.

* * *

><p>Hey Phineas,<p>

You seemed kind of down yesterday when Toxica and I dropped by the Rock Podium to buy some CDs. Is everything alright?

Sincerely,

Jindrax

* * *

><p>Dear Jindrax,<p>

Oh, me and the others are just worried about how Boom's doing… LeeLee keeps telling me he's probably fine but I still worry.

Worriedly,

Phineas


	77. Letters 232: Kapri & Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hey Lily,<p>

How are things going at the JKP? Things are pretty slow here at the Wind Ninja Academy… boring!

Hugs,

Kapri

* * *

><p>Dear Kapri,<p>

It's going alright. Sky and Syd are staying here since all the time-space wormhole things are broken and we can't contact SPD or RPM. Under those circumstances, we've been doing pretty good. Casey visits sometimes, but he's pretty busy up at the Pai Zhua Academy.

Hugs,

Lily

PS: I don't suppose you know what the male Yellows and the RPM twins are up to? I think they're still off pranking various dimensions…


	78. Letters 233: Dax & Rocky

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Rocky,<p>

I'm so pumped to start filming this summer! The pre-production is going really well… except for Dustin being gone. But I'm sure he'll be back in time for filming! Or we can start with scenes that don't include him…

Sincerely,

Dax

* * *

><p>Dear Dax,<p>

I'm glad to hear that things are going as well as they could under the circumstances. I'll get the popcorn started!

Sirius-ly,

Rocky


	79. Letters 234: Gem & Ryan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or any of the worlds the male Yellows & the RPM twins go to.

* * *

><p>Dear Ryan,<p>

My sis, the male Yellows, and I are having a lot of fun- we might not be back for a while! Since the border between dimensions is acting wonky

Sincerely,

Gem

* * *

><p>Dear Gem,<p>

Okay… thanks for the letter. But Dustin needs to come back soon to be in the Animaria movie, remember that! Also, you guys need to hang out with less strange people… you guys are strange enough as it is.

Sincerely,

Ryan


	80. Letters 235: Z & Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Justin,<p>

Okay, seriously, what's up with us not being able to go back to our time? This is getting old.

Sincerely,

Z

* * *

><p>Dear Z,<p>

Billy and I are working on it… we're reverse engineering the issue. Ethan keeps insisting the male Yellows and the RPM twins had something to do with it. Admittedly he has a point. I think I'll have Kai and Theo look into it.

Sincerely,

Justin


	81. Letters 236: Zhane & Andros

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hey Andros,<p>

Guess what I'm thinking!

Your buddy,

Zhane

* * *

><p>Dear Zhane,<p>

You're thinking about cheese balls. Again- I'm not getting you something so impermanent for your birthday. Or ever. They're so messy.

Your friend,

Andros

* * *

><p>Andros,<p>

Okay, how did you do that? Don't say telepathy; you're on Earth while Karone and I are on Mercuria! You're not Professor X!

Your buddy,

Zhane

* * *

><p>Dear Zhane,<p>

Simple. Every time we've talked since the picnic in January you've brought up the cheese balls.

Simply,

Andros

* * *

><p>Andros,<p>

… Am I that obvious?

Worriedly,

Zhane

* * *

><p>Dear Zhane,<p>

In a word- yes. Don't worry, I don't mind. Not having to guess what you really mean is part of why we became friends back when I lacked social skills and why we're best friends. I'm ending this before it ends any more sentimental.

Your best friend,

Andros

* * *

><p><span>Oh, hai fanon!<span>


	82. Letters 237: Marah & Cassidy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Had a bad Friday so this one will be short & sweet. ^^

* * *

><p>Dear Cassidy,<p>

Why can't you accept that I'm prettier than you?

Frankly,

Marah

* * *

><p>Dear Marah,<p>

Because I'm prettier than you!

Yours truly,

Cassidy


	83. Letters 238: Syd & Cole

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Cole,<p>

I was wondering if when there's a Christmas special, could I play Nadira? I know I'm from the future and all, but with a wig and maybe some goggles no one would recognize me. Please? I really want to be part of this.

Sincerely,

Syd

* * *

><p>Dear Syd,<p>

I don't know… I'll ask the rest of Wild Force about the matter. If there is a Christmas special, it'll be filmed in the fall.

Sincerely,

Cole


	84. Letters 239: Scott & Captain Logan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Captain Logan,<p>

Well, at least the channels for communication between time and space have been fixed. Does anyone know what caused the problem in the first place? Dr. K is too busy making a cake with Ziggy to talk to me.

Sincerely,

Scott

* * *

><p>Dear Scott,<p>

No clue. If everyone hadn't been working on it from their respective locations, Billy says it would have taken a lot longer- or not at all. Kai, among others, insists it involves the male Yellows and your twins.

Sincerely,

Captain Logan

* * *

><p>Dear Captain Logan,<p>

Yeah… I can believe that. I'm going to go have cake now.

Sincerely,

Scott

* * *

><p>Dear Scott,<p>

Good idea. I'll go find a bakery and grab a cake for me and the Time Force Rangers.

Sincerely,

Captain Logan


	85. Letters 240: Adam & Xander

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Xander,<p>

I'm thinking we Greens and Blacks ought to team up and throw a surprise party for Tommy. He seems to have been a little out of it lately. Tanya suggested that a party might cheer him up.

Sincerely,

Adam

* * *

><p>Dear Adam,<p>

That sounds like a plan to me! You can contact Zack, Carlos, Damon, Joel, Trip, and Danny; I'll contact Cam, Bridge, Will, Ziggy, Dillon, and mini-Mike (have we decided on a nickname for that guy yet…?). Let's have a party!

Sincerely,

Xander


	86. Letters 241: Nancy & Commander Stanton

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Commander,<p>

Thanks for accepting my transfer to Mirinoi's Earthian military base. Is that the right word? In any case, I can't wait to help out you guys!

Sincerely,

Nancy

* * *

><p>Dear Nancy,<p>

Of course. You and the others will be nice to have aboard. Some new blood will liven things up, and I know those who are returning to Earth will be glad to go to their home planet.

Sincerely,

Commander Stanton

PS: We're still deciding what term to use for natives of Earth. So Earthian is fine.


	87. Letters 242: Flit & Norg

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Or anything alluded to in these letters except for the plan.

* * *

><p>Dear Norg,<p>

Okay, here's the plan. We make an army of snowmen golems to take over Antarctica and rule it! Nobody ever messes with Antarctica. Also, we can have the penguins watch the _Happy Feet_ and _Madagascar_ movies so that we have an army of dancing penguin ninjas. Because how else can we spend the summer while everyone else is making the movie?

Sincerely,

Flit

* * *

><p>Dear Flit,<p>

I like that plan! Yay for snow and penguins! Boom and Phineas will help, right?

Hugs,

Norg

* * *

><p>Dear Norg,<p>

OF COURSE! (Uh-oh, I think Kimberly has gotten to me…)

Sincerely,

Flit

* * *

><p>Dear Flit,<p>

YAY! This will be the best summer ever!

Hugs,

Norg


	88. Letters 243: Jayden & Deker

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Jayden,<p>

I will have my battle with you and defeat you!

Sincerely,

Deker

* * *

><p>Dear Deker,<p>

You keep saying that…

Sincerely,

Jayden

* * *

><p>Dear Jayden,<p>

Because it's true!

Sincerely,

Deker

* * *

><p>Dear Deker,<p>

Uh-huh. Go away now.

Sincerely,

Jayden


	89. Letters 244: Toxica & Vasquez

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Or anything mentioned in the second letter- digital candy corn to anyone who can recognize them all!

To those who asked- I've gotten pretty out of the loop in regards to Power Rangers Samurai, so any similarity to any recent episode is a coincidence.

Also, remember that I gave Hicks the first name of George and Vasquez the first name of Valerie.

* * *

><p>Dear Valerie,<p>

Any news on where the male Yellows and the RPM twins are?

Sincerely,

Toxica

* * *

><p>Dear Toxica,<p>

George and I have been staying in contact with the Super Sentai as they search for them. So far, though, we haven't received any one hundred percent sure data on where the male Yellows and the RPM twins are. Sure, there are been results- Hogwarts got TPed, the Death Star got TPed, the island of Riva got TPed, Bloor's Academy got TPed, the Tortall castle got TPed, the Winding Circle Temple got TPed, Barton Cottage got TPed, and more. Everything is getting TPed… sigh. We suspect they either got a TARDIS or simply got much better at navigating the time-space continuum.

Sincerely,

Valerie Vasqeuz


	90. Letters 245: Blake & Chad

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Chad,<p>

Okay… what on Earth are the Greens planning? It can't be good. Cam keeps making these lists and muttering to himself, and whenever I see him Bridge looks three seconds away from jumping up and down in utter excitement. And Shane says Tori told him Xander's been acting more smug than usual.

Sincerely,

Blake

* * *

><p>Dear Blake,<p>

I have no idea, but Joel's occasional evil laughs have me concerned. And he's been constantly emailing Carlos, Damon, and Trip. Don't worry- I'm planning to go talk to Billy about it. Knowing him, he'll have a plan.

Sincerely,

Chad


	91. Letters 246: Devin & Toby

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Toby,<p>

Dude, your music store ROCKS! I'm sure Mom will love the CDs I got her. Don't care about the haters, ABBA is cool to us. So it's sure to be a neat Mother's Day tomorrow!

Really,

Devin

* * *

><p>Dear Devin,<p>

Thanks! Come back soon then! Holidays, any holidays, are a good time- lots of theme sales. It was Xander's idea. Though Chip's the one who insisted on celebrating the more obscure holidays. Anyway, have a happy Mother's Day!

Sincerely,

Toby


	92. Letters 247: Dom & Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Leo,<p>

So… anything of interest happen of late on Mirinoi?

Sincerely,

Dom

* * *

><p>Dear Dom,<p>

So it was YOU! You set the intercom up to play "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" all day yesterday! How dare you!

Angrily,

Leo

* * *

><p>Dear Leo,<p>

Hey, whoa. I just heard some Yellows planning it on Saturday at the JKP. Just was wondering if they went through with it.

Very sincerely,

Dom

* * *

><p>Dear Dom,<p>

Spill- who were they? Was either of them Dustin or Chip? Or both?

Seriously,

Leo

* * *

><p>Dear Leo,<p>

No, the male Yellows are still missing. In fact, that's why they did that prank; to fill in the vacuum left by them.

Sincerely,

Dom

* * *

><p>Dear Dom,<p>

That didn't answer my question!

Sincerely,

Leo


	93. Letters 248: Sam & Archerina

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Gosh, it is time for another summer hiatus again? Kooky.<p>

Dear Archerina,

Okay… please stop trying to mess around with the time-space continuum. The Blues figured out that you guys trying to create time travel or something is what caused the time-space continuum to freak out on us for a while. Don't do that again or else.

Sincerely,

Sam

* * *

><p>Dear Sam,<p>

Oh, believe me, we learned our lesson. No TGWTG videos at ALL! Next time we'll ask for help from… someone. No idea who. Anyway, tonight is Star Trek night. Lothor wants to watch Nostalgia Critic's Star Trek month; I suppose there are worse things we could watch. Like the actual movies he reviewed.

Sincerely,

Archerina


	94. Letters 249: Wes & Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Rose,<p>

How's the stabilizing going? I wouldn't like our methods of communication across the time-space continuum to break down again. Thankfully nothing serious occurred while it recovered, but what is happens again and something major does happen? I really don't want that to happen.

Sincerely,

Wes

* * *

><p>Dear Wes,<p>

It's going fine. We're trying to manipulate some energy to tie together various aspects of the time-space continuum. Thank goodness we have aliens, people from the future, and wizards as well as geniuses; otherwise I doubt we could pull this off.

Sincerely,

Rose


	95. Letters 250: Aisha & Ashley

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

All right- time for my summer hiatus! I met my intended goal of hitting letters 250! *puts on wolf hat* See you guys occasionally over the summer, with my proper return in August!

* * *

><p>Dear Ashley,<p>

You ready for Plan PG? I am! Just don't let anyone outside of the group know, okay? That was a close call with Dom and Leo a few days ago.

Fellow yellow,

Aisha

* * *

><p>Dear Aisha,<p>

Hey, Ronny's the one who suggested JKP for dinner! But yes, I'm all set to go! Andros is meeting up with some other Reds; something about surprising Jason. This is going to be a great summer!

Fellow yellow,

Ashley


	96. Letters 251: Alice & Megan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, and my summer hiatus is only beginning.

Seriously- anybody know when Megan will show up?

* * *

><p>Dear Megan,<p>

So… when are you going to start helping the Samurai Rangers? Just wondering.

Sincerely,

Alice

PS: I'm from Silver Hills- a friend of Eric's and the rest of Time Force.

* * *

><p>Dear Alice,<p>

I have no idea, but I'm getting bored waiting for my part of the story to begin!

Sincerely,

Megan


	97. Letters 252: Isinia & Spencer

Okay, okay. I have been informed that "Megan" is now named "Lauren". … Is it just me, or has Power Rangers Samurai has had a tough time picking & sticking with names for its characters?

I don't own Power Rangers. And now the line thing is acting up. My apologies.

* * *

><p>Dear Spencer,<p>

Could I possibly come over for some of your delicious cupcakes? I need some comfort food right now.

Sincerely,

Isinia

NEW

* * *

><p>Dear Isinia,<p>

Of course. I just made some yesterday. Thankfully those Greens left some over. I'm not even sure why they met here- Operation Overdrive had no Green Ranger. Perhaps they, like you, merely come for the cupcakes.

Sincerely,

Spencer


	98. Letters 253: DECA & Kai

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Kai,<p>

I don't want to alarm anyone, but I have received some input that I believe should be reviewed. You are fairly level-headed. Is it possible for you to come over within the next twenty-four hours?

Sincerely,

DECA

* * *

><p>Dear DECA,<p>

Of course. I've spent the past few days helping out Dax and the others with filming, but I'm coming back tonight. I'll come right over.

Sincerely,

Kai


	99. Letters 254: Gemma & Artie

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Percy Jackson. And okay, I think stuff has changed on the site again recently... please bear with me as I re-figure out how to do dividing lines properly.

Happy Father's Day!

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

So, how are things going in your dimension? Me, my brother, and two of the male Yellows are currently visiting Camp Half Blood- getting autographs, training, pranking with the Stoll brothers, battling monsters, and all that AWESOME stuff. We might be a while. :D Dustin left a while back to film the Animaria sequels.

Happily,

Gemma

* * *

><p>Dear Gemma,<p>

Um, Dustin hasn't returned yet. I just checked with Kelsey. So where is he?

Worriedly,

Artie

* * *

><p>Dear Artie,<p>

Huh. I guess he got sidetracked. I wouldn't worry about it!

HUGS!

Gemma

* * *

><p>Dear Gemma,<p>

Well, if you're sure. I suppose the geniuses better get to looking for him then… thankfully the movie is mostly still in pre-production, with some filming of the flashbacks and the Princess Layla and Warden (thankfully they didn't go with Artemis as the name for the Merrick's counterpart)scenes. But yeah, we kind of need "Ash" for the movies.

Sincerely,

Artie


	100. Letters 255: Udonna & Kat H

YAY! Over 400 reviews and this is the 100th letter! Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Katherine,<p>

I feel awful. Isinia did come to me a few times, worrying about her marriage, but I assured her that time and effort would bring them back to the way things were. Apparently I was wrong. I'm thinking of going to visit her. She certainly needs some form of emotional support… But first I wanted to get a second opinion.

Sincerely,

Udonna

* * *

><p>Dear Udonna,<p>

Yeah, this has to be rough on Isinia. But I don't think she wants visitors right now. She and Doggie are trying to work out their issues privately. I need to keep this short: Ninja Storm (sans Dustin), Dino Thunder, and SPD's original B-Squad are having a party down in the Dino Lair. It's to try to get the B-Squad's minds off the problems facing them back in their own time. I'd better make sure they're not doing anything TOO crazy.

Sincerely,

Katherine


	101. Letters 256: Master Finn & Angela 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or LOTR.

Yeah… I warned you guys about the hiatus, right? Nonetheless, sorry!

* * *

><p>Dear Angela,<p>

Well, I'm not quite sure why my son has me along with Masters Swoop and Phant filling in while he and Fran cater the movie sets. Though at least they found Dustin- not quite sure WHAT he and his friends were thinking to TP Rivendell… that seems to go a little too far. Or maybe that's just me. Anyway, excuse the random email; I just needed to vent.

Sincerely,

Bruce Finn

* * *

><p>Dear Master Finn,<p>

No problem. Ethan and I just wrapped up a video game marathon- it was epic! Also, all the Pinks are freaking out over in Briarwood over some issue going on in the TGWTG universe or something. I don't know and I don't think I want to know! Instead I'm going to lunch with the other two Angelas to trade stories about our guys. Maybe we'll visit you guys in Ocean Bluff…

Sincerely,

Angela


	102. Letters 257: Kelly & Zen Aku

Okay, still on hiatus.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Zen Aku,<p>

I'm bored. It feels like everyone is off working on that movie… bleh.

Idly yours,

Kelly

* * *

><p>Dear Kelly,<p>

Yes, things have been slow on the outskirts of our subculture lately. Perhaps we bored people should get together sometime and do something. Karaoke?

Sincerely,

Zen Aku

* * *

><p>Dear Zen Aku,<p>

That sounds like a plan to me! This Friday works for you?

Sincerely,

Kelly

* * *

><p>Dear Kelly,<p>

Quite so. I'll contact the other former villains while you take care of contacting the allies.

Sincerely,

Zen Aku


	103. Letters 258: Mike C & Ji

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Claimer: My summer 2012 hiatus is over!

* * *

><p>Dear Ji,<p>

Why is the other Mike here on Mirinoi, sans shoes and with a party hat on his head?! I'd ask him, but he's currently asleep on the floor… Plus Damon is missing.

Sincerely,

Mike Corbett

* * *

><p>Dear Mike Corbett,<p>

I believe the Greens had festivities last night that went… haywire, to put it mildly. Otherwise Cam wouldn't be sulking in the Shiba kitchen right now, grumbling about the insanity the rest of his color can induce. As well as something about the allies, former villains, and current villains teaming up for a party a bit ago- apparently that was that led to last night's chaos.

Sincerely,

Ji


	104. Letters 259: Kat M & Phillips

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Happy 19th anniversary of "Day of the Dumpster", everybody!

* * *

><p>Dear Phillips,<p>

I do wish the celebrations were a little more sedate. I can't focus in my lab… I'm trying to create a more stable system for inter-dimensional travel here! Can't they lay off the fireworks for just FIVE minutes?

Sincerely,

Kat M

* * *

><p>Dear Dr. Manx,<p>

I can quite understand your aggravation- I just found a Green and a Yellow snogging in the coat closet, and quite a few people are playing soccer out on the grounds with the Armadillo Zord as the ball. I need some tea. Possibly a whole pot.

Sincerely,

Phillips


	105. Letters 260: Billy & RJ

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Hey, RJ…<p>

Did Kimberly actually get married on the 28th? How and why did THAT happen? Not that I exactly mind, but isn't it a little sudden?

Billy

* * *

><p>Hey, cuz!<p>

So… how's the honeymoon going? LOL! Yeah, Rita married you two crazy seniors off after we all had had a little too much coffee and smoothies. Fran and Aisha were the bride maids while Zack and I were the groomsmen. It was great. But what's even better is how annoyed so many of the other Rangers are about this- not that they're not psyched about you two getting married, it's just that a lot of them bet on Kira and Trent or Tori and Cam or Summer and Dillon to be the next couple to tie the couple. They all figured you two wouldn't get married for years. Heh. Fran, Casey, and I raked in some serious moolah! So thanks, cuz!

RJ

* * *

><p>RJ,<p>

I seriously am going over to the JKP to Gibbs-slap you right NOW!

Billy

* * *

><p>Billy,<p>

Um, it's been over an hour. Did your bride, ah, distract you? LOL! I'm totally telling Dustin and Chip about this!

RJ


	106. Letters 261: SA Myers & Daggeron

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, I saw a few of the Samurai cast Q&As on youtube… basically it's either their team or the original. *sigh* That's to be expected, though, I suppose. Plus at least they're honest about not being huge PR nerds. Though it's just a tad off-putting for "Mike" not to know what Jungle Karma Pizza, though the questioner could have filled him in once he admitted he didn't know!

* * *

><p>Dear Daggeron,<p>

I, for one, am grateful the summer is over and that the Power Rangers finished filming that movie of theirs. Post-production will be short (what with no special effects needed between futuristic technology and magic) so it'll be released this Halloween. And if it's well-received, they'll make the Christmas special in November. Yay. Hopefully this autumn will be calmer than this summer.

Sincerely,

Special Agent Myers

* * *

><p>Dear Special Agent Myers,<p>

I wish I could agree with you, but Sowfreckles' second year starts on Monday. Thus scholastic chaos is about to engulf the lives of myself and my friends. It will certainly be a memorable autumn- we're the Power Rangers. Banality simply isn't in our vocabulary.

Sincerely,

Daggeron


	107. Letters 262: Alpha 6 & Flynn

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Flynn,<p>

Ai ai ai! Something is making most of the technology in the Command Center go haywire, but I can't figure out what. Could you and Dr. K help me out? Ai ai ai!

Alpha 6

* * *

><p>Dear Alpha 6,<p>

Sure thing. We'll be over after dinner. Ziggy is making apple pie for dessert, and neither of us want to miss that!

Sincerely,

Flynn


	108. Letters 263: Will & Shane

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Shane,<p>

Seriously- what the Chillers and Lava Lizards happened? ALL of our technology was offline for the past few days! Thank goodness the Pinks opted to have an "Once Upon a Time" marathon instead of going on the warpath about not being able to access TGWTG and TSE. You're several years more senior than me, as well as a Red. What happened?

Sincerely,

Will

* * *

><p>Dear Will,<p>

Cam says that it's the villains' fault. Well, Venjix's fault. He tried to infect our morphing grid, but he and this dimension's morphing grid… well, let's just say that they weren't compatible. Though that's a good thing- we got off lightly, considering what could have happened if they HAD been compatible. And suddenly I'm yet again grateful my team lacks a Pink…

Sincerely,

Shane

* * *

><p><span>Le gasp! The villains actually came up with a decent plan! It didn't work, but hey. It's not another bake sale, right?<span>


	109. Letters 264: Professor & Alyssa

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, remember 9/11.

* * *

><p>Dear Alyssa,<p>

May I ask why we've been having technical difficulties of late? I thought those were over with…

Sincerely,

Professor Phenomous

* * *

><p>Dear Professor,<p>

Well, Venjix keeps trying to hack into the bioelectric/morphing grid… and keeps failing. Even the other villains are starting to get annoyed with his stubbornness. I think RJ has a plan, though. Or so Merrick says.

Sincerely,

Alyssa

* * *

><p>Dear Alyssa,<p>

Really? That's quite fascinating. Do you think Venjix would mind if I asked him some questions about himself?

Sincerely,

Professor Phenomous

* * *

><p>Dear Professor,<p>

Um, I think Venjix would mind. A lot.

Very sincerely,

Alyssa


	110. Letters 265: Trent & Kira

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Kira,<p>

Please tell me Dom is exaggerating when he says RJ and Fran hosted a pizza party for the villains last night. PLEASE!

Love,

Trent

* * *

><p>Dear Trent,<p>

Um, do you want me to lie or tell you the truth?

Love,

Kira

* * *

><p>Dear Kira,<p>

Whichever will let me sleep at night.

Love,

Trent

* * *

><p>Dear Trent,<p>

Okay then. RJ and Fran didn't host a pizza party for the villains so that Venjix would stop trying to hack into our morphing/bioelectric grid last night.

Love,

Kira

* * *

><p>Dear Kira,<p>

Tyrannodrones. I'll probably still be under our bed when you get back from your concert in Briarwood.

Love,

Trent

* * *

><p>Dear Trent,<p>

That's okay. I'll bring candy corn and an ipod for us to watch Disney movies on. I'll need to unwind after a concert of these proportions anyway.

Love,

Kira


	111. Letters 266: Jason & Theo

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Theo,<p>

Please tell RJ that he really shouldn't host pizza parties for the villains. It's just weird.

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

><p>Dear Jason,<p>

Hey, I told him that beforehand! RJ and Fran didn't listen to me then and I doubt they'll listen now. Anyway, at least Venjix has stopped trying to hack into the bioelectric/morphing grid in order to keep his underlings from starting a rival pizza place… I wish I was joking.

Sincerely,

Theo


	112. Letters 267: Eric & Dillon

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, Michelle the Editor came up with the perfect name for the villains' pizza place. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Dear Dillon,<p>

Taylor and I need out of Silver Hills FAST. Jen invited all of the other Pinks over so they could watch all of Nostalgia Critic's videos as a farewell. They're also completely freaking out over what this means for Nostalgia Chick. We're almost caring about these nerds from another dimension- that's how intense the Pinks are being about this. Billy, the rest of Time Force, and the rest of Wild Force are fine with sitting back and passing the popcorn back and forth, but Taylor and I need OUT! Ideas?

Sincerely,

Eric

* * *

><p>Dear Eric,<p>

Well, the villains have decided to lay off the evil for a bit to open up "Dough of Doom". It's a pizzeria on the moon. RJ figures that's far away enough that the JKP can handle the competition. Want to check it out with me and Summer?

Sincerely,

Dillon

* * *

><p>Dear Dillon,<p>

Well, we have nothing better to do… Sure, why not.

Sincerely,

Eric

* * *

><p>Dear Eric,<p>

Great. We'll meet you at the Juice Bar at three.

Sincerely,

Dillon

PS: K and Ziggy might tag along.


	113. Letters 268: Joel & Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Spike,<p>

How are things going down in Panorama City? I miss you waiting tables at Club Bulkmeier. Alice does all right, but you're a lot funnier than her. Then again, Taylor and Eric raised her…

Sincerely,

Joel

* * *

><p>Dear Mr. Rawlings,<p>

Things are going all right, although Uncle Bulk still refuses to let me find out who the Power Rangers really are. On the other hand, there haven't been a lot of battles lately. I wonder why…

Sincerely,

Spike


	114. Letters 269: Damon & Cam

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Cam,<p>

So- you got the game consoles for the party on the 25th? I've got most of the games- still need to get the various LEGO Adaptation games but I've gotten all of the Spyro games. Bridge and Ziggy swear they rock, and I'm taking their word for it. And Joel says he's got most of the foodstuffs.

Sincerely,

Damon

* * *

><p>Dear Damon,<p>

Yeah, Dustin and Chip love those LEGO video games too. I do have most of the consoles- I need to get the original Playstation working for the classic Spyro games though. Other than that, I'm all set for the Green party.

Sincerely,

Cam


	115. Letters 270: Carlos & Ronny

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Ronny,<p>

Hey, Conner and I have organized a hybrid soccer and capture the flag game for tomorrow in the woods outside of Ocean Bluff. But Lucas can't make it- something about Ransik wanting to talk to him about something. Could you fill in for him?

Sincerely,

Carlos

PS: Xander will be another of your teammates, hint, hint. I got him to agree at the latest Green party- now that was a great party!

* * *

><p>Dear Carlos,<p>

Hey, I love Xander, soccer, and capture the flag. Combining the lot should be awesome! Will it be like at Camp Half Blood and we'll be able to use our weapons and powers?

Hopefully,

Ronny


	116. Letters 271: Leanbow & Merrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Merrick,<p>

Hey, want to check out the Dough of Doom and see if the villains had an ulterior motive this evening? Udonna's doing a study group for the Sowfreckles students.

Sincerely,

Leanbow

* * *

><p>Dear Leanbow,<p>

Eh, I've got nothing better to do. See you at five then. I'll come to Rootcore.

Sincerely,

Merrick

PS: I'm assuming this is a guys' night out, right?

* * *

><p>Dear Merrick,<p>

Basically. Hm, should we invite Billy, RJ, and Dillon to come along as well? Just in case.

Sincerely,

Leanbow

* * *

><p>Dear Leanbow,<p>

I'm down with that if they're available. See you at five then!

Sincerely,

Merrick


	117. Letters 272: Ernie & Doggie

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

I think this is my favorite exchange of letters so far. LOL! I think it's the CAPSLOCK RAGE.

* * *

><p>Dear Doggie,<p>

How are things in the future? I haven't seen a lot of SPD lately. Is everything all right?

Sincerely,

Ernie

* * *

><p>Ernie,<p>

I don't see how this involves you.

Doggie

* * *

><p>Doggie:<p>

EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST SAY THAT TO ME! **ME** OF ALL PEOPLE! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE BEEN PART OF THE POWER RANGERS SUBCULTURE SINCE THE **BEGINNING**! IT WAS A PUTTYING, Z-PUTTYING, TENGA BIRDING KINDNESS OF THE FIRST TEN TO LET YOUR TEAM COUNT AS THE 2005 TEAM!

TO MISQUOTE THE LION KING, WE ARE ALL PART OF THE CIRCLE OF POWER RANGERS! YOUR ISSUES ARE A PEBBLE DROPPED INTO THE POND OF OUR SUBCULTURE, RIPPLING OUTWARD AND EFFECTING EVERYONE! EFFECTING OR AFFECTING? WHO PUTTYING CARES! I'M IN CAPSLOCK RAGE! THIS IS ALL OF OUR BUSINESS- WE ALL CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER AND TRY TO HELP ONE ANOTHER! HOW DARE YOU JUST SHUT DOWN NOT JUST YOURSELF BUT TRY TO LIMIT YOUR MENTOREES! IS THAT A WORD? IN ANY CASE, YOU'D BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I SHALL DEMEAN YOU HORRIDLY BY WHACKING YOU UPSIDE THE HEAD WITH A ROLLED UP NEWSPAPER! AND NO ONE CAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT SINCE THE FIRST TEN LOVE ME AND I LOVE THEM!

Ernie

* * *

><p>Doggie,<p>

I'll give you three days to respond. On the fourth day, PREPARE TO BE WHACKED! Maybe it'll be a wake-up call for you. It works on NCIS.

Ernie

* * *

><p>Okay, Michelle the Editor made a good point about this seeming out of character for Ernie. But after taking a minute, I came up with a good reason besides the humor factor for his reaction. So here's my PM to her: Yeah, Ernie might be a little too upset. But the IsiniaDoggie/Kat M plotline hasn't been mentioned since JUNE. (yes I double checked) So it's likely that SPD has been concealing whatever's going down and Ernie's probably isn't a big fan of secrets WITHIN the Power Rangers subculture since it's supposed to be the place where they don't have to conceal who they are or what they're going through compared to how they have to interact with the rest of the world. Wow... that was some impressive uprooting of what my subconscious was doing while my conscious was all "LOL capslock rage is funny". O.o


	118. Letters 273: Mia & Lily

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Lily,<p>

Hey, since things have been so slow in Panorama City lately, could I drop by the JKP for a pizza-making lesson tomorrow? I'm not sure how long things will remain slow, see.

Hopefully,

Mia

* * *

><p>Dear Mia,<p>

I wish you could, really, but RJ is missing. Plus Theo is acting weird and I definitely just heard something crash upstairs (I'm taking a really belated lunch break) but Theo is manning the front with Fran and Flit in the kitchen. Theo is insisting everything is fine to Fran, but I'm not so sure. If RJ's a werewolf again, my forehead will become as red as Sokka's when he's dealing with the nomads.

Sincerely,

Lily


	119. Letters 274: Taylor & Jen

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Jen,<p>

I think we need to find those missing Wolf Rangers. Seriously, they should be back by now. I contacted Trini and Kimberly- they agreed to let me have free range in planning a rescue mission. Apparently odd energy surges have been occurring on the moon these past 24 hours. So, you in? Not sure who else to invite.

Sincerely,

Taylor

* * *

><p>Dear Taylor,<p>

Sure, why not. I'd suggest Tori, Kira, Vida, and Gemma. That way we're the most senior Rangers there and it can be a girls-only mission. I haven't been part of a real battle against evil in months. Time to break out of this rut!

Sincerely,

Jen


	120. Letters 275: Conner & Venjix

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yay for hitting the 275 mark! That's a lot of letters. Thanks everybody for reading and/or reviewing!

* * *

><p>Dude,<p>

Where are our fellow Rangers going? They go to check out the Dough of Doom, and POOF! First five Wolf Rangers and now a chunk of the toughest girl Rangers around. Seriously, what's up?

Conner

* * *

><p>Dear Red Dino Ranger,<p>

That doesn't matter anymore. The world shall end on Samhain! … It'd be sooner, but I was outvoted by the more traditional villains. Nitwits. But despite this self-imposed delay, we shall be victorious at last!

Your future overlord,

Venjix

* * *

><p>Dude,<p>

Are you guys planning another bake sale? 'Cause I totally want to come if you are.

Conner

* * *

><p>Red Dino Ranger,<p>

What? No. Why would you even think that?

Your future overlord,

Venjix

* * *

><p>Jinx,<p>

Um, maybe because you guys have held like five of them? Also, you're just trying to steal the thunder of the new Power Rangers movie. Wow, your self-esteem really does stink.

Conner

* * *

><p>Red Dino Ranger,<p>

DO NOT CALL ME JINX. I am VENJIX, your future overlord! Also, weren't you paying attention? Samhain is traditionally a time of darkness, of evil. Plus it's the beginning of the Celtic year or something. I don't know- like I said, I was outvoted.

Your future overlord,

Venjix

* * *

><p>Dear JINX,<p>

I see. So you guys are going to dominate Earth from your pizza parlor named the Dough of Doom?

Conner

* * *

><p>Dear Red Dino Ranger,<p>

Well, yes. I don't see why that'd be a problem.

Your future overlord,

VENJIX


	121. Letters 276: Cy & Justin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Justin,<p>

Um, we need a plan to rescue the captured Rangers and stop the villains' latest plot. Marah and Kapri say it's not even most of the villains- just Venjix, Master Org, Morticon, Mora, Bansheera, and Frax are up to shenigans. The others are actually just running a pizza place for whoever will play.

Sincerely,

Cy

* * *

><p>Dear Cy,<p>

Don't worry- I have a plan. I've gotten together a team to sneak in and handle things: Zack, Tommy, Cole, Dustin, Syd, Xander, Dax, Casey, Summer, Mia, and Emily. I guess the girls are a tad underrepresented, but unfortunately they always are unless you group the Yellows and/or Pinks together. So hopefully we'll nip this plan before it's even October. Basically, I think the matter is under control. So no need to worry, Cy.

Sincerely,

Justin

* * *

><p>DUDE!<p>

You totally just jinxed the mission!

Cy

* * *

><p>Hello? Justin? I'm serious here! THE MISSION IS NOW JINXED! ABORT, ABORT!<p>

Cy


	122. Letters 277: Dax & Zhane

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Zhane,<p>

Thanks for letting us take the Mega Starship to the Dough of Doom! That was a fun rescue mission, though I wish we could have rescued the Wolves and that Zack, Dustin, and Casey could have escaped. Oh well. Are you guys going to come up with a plan?

Sincerely,

Dax

* * *

><p>Dear Dax,<p>

Yeah, we will, once Cy stops shouting "I TOLD YOU SO" at Justin.

Sincerely,

Zhane


	123. Letters 278: Clare & Kendrix

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Happy October, everybody!

* * *

><p>Dear Kendrix,<p>

Could you come over and teach a guest lesson on space travel? Several of our students have expressed interest in the subject but we don't have anyone who knows much on the topic. Please come help us out- we'll make it worth your time and energy. Does next Friday work for you?

Sincerely,

Clare

* * *

><p>Dear Clare,<p>

Of course I'll help you guys! It sounds great to inspire the next generation about space travel. Next Friday sounds good to me!

Sincerely,

Kendrix


	124. Letters 279: Sky & Capt Mitchell

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Captain Mitchell,<p>

I humbly request that Jack, I, Bridge, Z, and Syd could come stay in the Aquabase. We don't want to impose on the Jungle Fury Rangers any further, particularly with Casey's recent capture. Also, Bridge keeps making bread for his buttery toast to the point where they're running low on flour. A pizza parlor running on low flour. So, may we?

Sincerely,

Sky Tate

* * *

><p>Dear Sky,<p>

I'm sorry, but the Aquabase is undergoing renovations right now. You five wouldn't be comfortable here. Perhaps you could try Animaria? Or the Hartford mansion? Or perhaps you should find a way to reopen the gateway between here and SPD?

Sincerely,

Captain Mitchell

* * *

><p>Dear Captain Mitchell,<p>

We all agree that we shouldn't annoy Doggie AT ALL during this time. So we're waiting until he opts to open the gateway instead of forcing the issue. Z's been asking around- all the other HQs so far are pretty busy with their own complications and lives. And we really ought to leave the JKP- Jack is seriously considering sitting in RJ's chair just for kicks…

Sincerely,

Sky

* * *

><p>Dear Sky,<p>

Well, we can't have that. I hear things are fairly stable at Ninja Ops- and perhaps the Ninja Storm Rangers can give you some tips, hmm?

Sincerely,

Captain Mitchell


	125. Letters 280: Jason & Hayley

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Hayley,<p>

How's the plan coming along? I don't like having multiple Rangers captured by the villains.

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

><p>Dear Jason,<p>

Don't worry, the plan is coming along wonderfully. We'll be all set by Friday, Sunday by the latest, for the plan to be in place. I'm 95 percent positive it'll succeed without any error.

Sincerely,

Hayley

* * *

><p>Dear Hayley,<p>

Um, can you get those odds up to a hundred percent?

Sincerely,

Jason

* * *

><p>Dear Jason,<p>

Sorry, no can do. 95% is the best I can do.

Sincerely,

Hayley


	126. Letters 281: Mike C & Lewin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Lewin,<p>

Could you and your band get a gig at the Dough of Doom this Saturday afternoon? We need there to be a distraction while the team rescues the captive Rangers.

Sincerely,

Mike Corbett

* * *

><p>Dear Mike,<p>

I checked in with my teammates and they agreed to the idea. Plus I contacted Rito and he set us up for that afternoon. Anything to help out the Power Rangers! Besides, how many bands get to play on the moon? And I bet it'll annoy my twin bro, which I am always up for!

Sincerely,

Lewin


	127. Letters 282: Z & Blake

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Blake,<p>

Look, can the rest of the B-Squad and I come stay at the Ninja Ops with you guys? We don't want to impose on Jungle Fury Rangers anymore, especially with their concern over Casey being captured. I know Dustin's been captured as well, but whatever. Plus I don't know how much longer I can keep Jack from sitting in RJ's chair.

Sincerely,

Z

* * *

><p>Dear Z,<p>

Oh Kelzacks! Yeah, come on over before Jack sits in RJ's chair. That'd be bad. I'm sure the other Ninja Storm Rangers won't mind and it'd be nice to catch up properly with you guys. Things haven't been the same here with Dustin captured. Hopefully this Saturday's mission will free all the captured Rangers. Come on over as soon as you guys can!

Sincerely,

Blake


	128. Letters 283: Tenaya & LeeLee

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear LeeLee,<p>

Hey, want to go to Dough of Doom on Sunday? Lewin's band is playing (again) and I hear that's when the second rescue mission will go down since there was a hitch in the planning. It'll be fun!

Sincerely,

Tenaya

* * *

><p>Dear Tenaya,<p>

Sure, why not? The food's good, we'll be among the least conspicuous people there, Lewin's band is good, and there's a good chance of a fight breaking out. Let's go as browncoats!

Sincerely,

LeeLee

* * *

><p>Dear LeeLee,<p>

Actually, that's a brilliant idea! We can be browncoats and pretend the villains are the Alliance when the fight breaks out. Awesome.

Sincerely,

Tenaya

* * *

><p>Dear Tenaya,<p>

Great! This will be a great Sunday. See you there!

Sincerely,

LeeLee


	129. Letters 284: Max & Kevin

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Kevin,<p>

Well, I'm glad we sorted out that mess before you guys' battle starts up again. I hope it doesn't last for much longer! It's always a zoo when matters are getting to a peak in the neverending battle between good and evil!

Sincerely,

Max

* * *

><p>Dear Max,<p>

Yes, Jayden in particular is quite on edge, waiting for the battle against the Nighlok to resume. But I'm glad the captured Rangers were freed and that the villains have agreed to lay relatively low until the Nighlok are either successful or defeated.

Sincerely,

Kevin


	130. Letters 285: Circuit & Dana

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

Okay, I'm lost. How and why did this rescue mission succeed? Trip just keeps saying that it's complicated. But I can understand it! Really. If only someone would explain it to me…

Sincerely,

Circuit

* * *

><p>Dear Circuit,<p>

See, the thing is that I don't understand it and I was there! So we were a smaller group this time: Tanya, Justin, Carlos, Leo, myself, and Trip. So we snuck in while Lewin's band was playing and rescued the Wolf Rangers as well as Zack, Dustin, and Casey. But then Frax spotted us on our way out and raised the alarm. Okay, so far you're with me, right? But here's when things got crazy! To save us, Lothor started a food fight and Lewin's band switched over to Queen songs while we battled… in midst a food fight. That's the complicated part. Luckily we made it out in the end and the Dough of Doom is mostly unscathed. And even if it wasn't, I doubt the villains could sue us. I mean, it's on the moon. Anything goes, right?

Sincerely,

Dana

* * *

><p>Dear Dana,<p>

You and Trip were correct. It is complicated. I thank you for attempting an explanation.

Sincerely,

Circuit

* * *

><p>Dear Circuit,<p>

No trouble! I hope things are going well in Silver Hills; they're fine here in Mariner Bay.

Sincerely,

Dana


	131. Letters 286: Mack & Ashley

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Yesterday was my third year anniversary on this site. That's a bit intimidating, to be honest. Well, here's to another three amazing years here!

* * *

><p>Dear Ashley,<p>

Okay, it's official. What with the Dough of Doom mess being resolved, should we redirect our attention to getting Newtech City of 2032 back in the fold? B-Squad is getting rather homesick. And RJ is upset that Jack seriously contemplated sitting in HIS chair for hours on end. We might want to get those two out of the same place in the space-time continuum.

Sincerely,

Mack

* * *

><p>Dear Mack,<p>

Hm. Those are all valid points. Unfortunately, there hasn't been a lot of success in contacting SPD Earth in 2032; partially because we haven't been pressing the issue due to the aforementioned mess as well as trying to respect their boundaries. But you're also right in saying this has gone on long enough. Something has to be done. I'll talk to Trini. Thanks, Mack!

Sincerely,

Ashley


	132. Letters 287: Alpha 6 & Madison

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

All right, time for the last set of letters before having to prep for the third fic in this series! Luckily somehow things worked out so that with the third fic I'll be starting a new round- so start with the suggestions! Warning: I will not 'redo' pairs. Should I post a list of who's communicated with who? I have one for my own use ready to go if needed.

* * *

><p>Dear Madison,<p>

Ai ai ai! Andros has called an emergency council of the first eighteen Power Rangers for tonight! Do you know why? Adam doesn't know either, which worries me a lot! I wish Zordon was still alive. I miss him.

Sincerely,

Alpha 6

* * *

><p>Dear Alpha 6,<p>

I'm sorry but I can't help you. Until your email I didn't even know there was going to be such a meeting! Nick asked Kimberly but she doesn't know why either. But don't worry, Alpha, this is the Power Rangers subculture. Sooner or later the subject will be leaked. Here's an e-hug for the interim, however.

Sincerely,

Madison


	133. Letters 288: Ji & Andrew

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Dear Andrew,<p>

I wonder when the battle against the Nighlok will resume… I dislike this wait. They might be plotting something.

Sincerely,

Ji

* * *

><p>Dear Ji,<p>

I don't know. You're right- they should have attacked again on a large scale by now. Maybe they're too busy having daily pizza parties at the Dough of Doom?

Sincerely,

Andrew

* * *

><p><span>Ji decided that was too stupid to respond to. However, when he let it slip to the Rangers, Antonio and Mike found it hilarious. Which only made Ji crankier.<span>


	134. Letters 289: Camille & Emily Z

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. And I'll post something that summarizes all the letters thus far soon- promise!

* * *

><p>Dear Emily,<p>

As the wife of the original Red Ranger, I should warn you that a certain sect of Rangers is plotting to embark on a prank war due to maintained secrecy of last night's meeting. They want to know what they decided about contacting SPD Earth of 2032.

Sincerely,

Camille

* * *

><p>Dear Camille,<p>

Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it. Jason says they'll explain on Friday at the Hartford mansion. Apparently there'll be a group email sent out this evening. Hopefully a prank war can be averted.

Sincerely,

Emily


	135. Letters 290: Lothor & Nancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Also, Nancy is just a one-episode character from Lightspeed Rescue in case anyone is wondering.

* * *

><p>Hsdgaeo rrawefr WEARN ghsa4444444 klitugfmkfc0000<p>

sdfgta

asdfgsdy

* * *

><p>Dear… Lothor?<p>

Is that you? It's your email address, anyway. What's going on? Oh, did the other villains forget to remove the duct tape again? Fine. I'll come to the Dough of Doom to get you free. You really ought to stop mouthing off to Venjix and Master Org and Bansheera though. I won't always be around to help you out.

Sincerely,

Nancy


	136. Letters 291: Ransik & Willie

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Willie,<p>

I didn't know someone could get drunk off of ginger ale!

Ransik

* * *

><p>Ransik,<p>

This is a first for me too. But then again, this is Lothor we're talking about here.

Willie

* * *

><p>Willie,<p>

Yeah. Wow, he just fell off his bar stool. And he's not getting up.

Ransik

* * *

><p>Ransik,<p>

Nope. And he's now singing Disney villain songs. Huh.

Willie

* * *

><p>Willie,<p>

At least he CAN sing. And why are we emailing each other instead of talking?

Ransik

* * *

><p>Ransik,<p>

To keep him from embarrassment I guess?

Willie

* * *

><p>Willie,<p>

I suppose so. Are you going to fulfill his requests for more ginger ale?

Ransik

* * *

><p>Ransik,<p>

Of course not. Maybe I'll just give him a sandwich to soak up the ginger ale in his stomach.

Willie


	137. Letters 292: Boom & Ethan

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

* * *

><p>Ethan,<p>

Mayday! I can't find Kat anywhere!

Boom

* * *

><p>Boom,<p>

Maybe she's in the lunch room? The Zord Bay? Um, maybe she went on break into Newtech City?

Ethan

* * *

><p>Ethan,<p>

FOR A WEEK?

Boom

* * *

><p>Boom,<p>

Okay… that might be a problem. But we've barely reconnected our computers and the portals aren't working again yet. So… grab Piggy and your time's Sam and go looking for her. She can't have gotten far- like I said, the portals aren't working between your dimension and any others.

Ethan

PS: Good luck!

* * *

><p><span>I like how Ethan's idea of far is 'another dimension'.<span>


	138. Letters 293: Ziggy & Zack

Wow… it's the end of the second Letters fic. Huh.

Reviewer credit time! Thanks to: billyandkimfan1994, brankel1, Falloutboy99, Fox, Ghostwriter, GinnyBloomPotter, Guest, HowlingDomain, Kellybird, KnownAs-Eleanor, Mellie Erdmann, Michelle the Editor, Miss DJ Classy B, Numbervania, potterpurpleranger56, power214063, PrincessOfDestiny14, red neo ranger, sadnessgirl123, TippyToe Zombie, webdoor, and Wolfgirl777769.

* * *

><p>Dear Zack,<p>

So… I notice nobody's planning a Halloween party. Can me and my team do the honors? I don't think we've had a full-scale Power Rangers party in Corinth before. Please with candy corn on top? It IS Doc's favorite holiday after all (all that candy!).

Hopefully,

Ziggy

* * *

><p>Dear Ziggy,<p>

Sounds like a plan to me! And we can all watch the new Animaria film together. Just remember to plan lots of activities as well as get a lot of candy. There's about a hundred of us, after all. Halloween is a great holiday- glad to see even Dr. K can see that. Can it be a costume party? I want to see Tommy as Frankenstein's Monster again!

Sincerely,

Zack

* * *

><p>Dear Zack,<p>

A costume party? That's an awesome idea! And Scott has cleared both the party and the costume party idea! This will be a fun Halloween!

Sincerely,

Ziggy

* * *

><p>Dear Ziggy,<p>

I can't wait to see what you guys pull off!

Sincerely,

Zack

* * *

><p><span>The third Letters fic will start on Halloween! I'll try to finish the "Understanding the Letters" fic up to speed so you guys can make suggestions for who should talk to who in it!<span>


End file.
